La Hija de los Dioses
by GioLopez18
Summary: Existe una profecía que señala a Kagome como la enviada de los Dioses para salvar al mundo pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando tu misión es parte de un engaño ridículamente bien elaborado? Y ¿qué tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por el bien común? Acompaña a Kagome y a Sesshomaru en este juego de poder, en donde ellos solo son simples peones.
1. Chapter 1

La Hija de los Dioses

Capítulo I

La Profecía

Caos, sangre, lagrimas y un insoportable hedor a muerte, eso era lo que rodeaba en ese momento al gran Lord del Oeste, a su lado se encontraban la exterminadora y el monje de la manada del mestizo.

La Miko vieja estaba a unos pasos de nosotros con el cachorro de kitsune y Rin, todos observaban atónitos el lugar exacto donde, hace solo un segundo, la Miko de Inuyasha se encontraba.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Naraku diera su último suspiro de vida, gracias a un ataque combinado del mestizo, la Miko y este Sesshomaru, logramos destruir el campo de energía que rodeaba al engendro, dejando vía libre para que la Miko atravesara la valiosa y problemática perla, con una de sus flechas sagradas, desintegrando en el acto a Naraku.

Con lo que nadie contaba era que, cuando la Miko sostuvo entre sus finas manos a la joya maldita, fuese absorbida por esta; la manada de humanos y el mestizo se habían quedado estáticos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

Lo que ninguno de ellos pareció entender y que Sesshomaru no iba a rebajarse a explicar era que, la Miko no fue absorbida por la perla, fue transportada y no precisamente por la joya, como amo y señor de la noble casa de la luna, no le fue difícil identificar el tipo de portal por el que la Miko desapareció.

Minutos más tarde, el caos había comenzado, el mestizo de Inuyasha gritaba desesperado por la mujer, mientras que los humanos intentaban contener al inútil de cometer alguna estupidez.

Debido a que yo no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, me di media vuelta y comencé a desaparecer entre la espesura del busca, fui detenido abruptamente por Inuyasha, este me gritaba sobre ayudarlo con el meidou, finalmente el hibrido había entendido donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

"ella es tu problema, no el mío" respondí secamente, la verdad es que, el no tenía nada en contra de la Miko, la chica era poderosa, demasiado poderosa diría el, además de que había destruido al hanyou desquiciado y, en más de una ocasión demostró valentía, dedicación y humildad, características poco comunes en los humanos, por lo que la sacerdotisa se encontraba un poco más arriba que los otros humanos.

Pero, el no pensaba meterse en algo tan complicado como lo que había sucedido, porque si, él sabía que había ocurrido, al momento de abrirse ese agujero negro que se llevo a la Miko, gracias a su naturaleza demoniaca había detectado el portal que daba paso al inframundo.

Sabía que la chica no había muerto, pero, de no lograr su propósito en las profundidades, lo estaría y muy pronto, digamos que Lady Izumi era la mismísima reencarnación del cinismo, era a fin de cuentas, la hermana de su madre.

Luego de largarse de la aldea del hanyou, fue de regreso al Palacio de la Luna, para este entonces, la noticia de la destrucción de Naraku debía haberse extendido por la mayoría del continente, pronto el consejo de ancianos pediría una reunión y no pensaba darles cabida a ninguno de esos vejestorios para que, como en años anteriores, intentaran sacar provecho de las circunstancias.

Aterrizo sin prisas en las afueras de su palacio, extendió su energía demoniaca por todo el lugar e inmediatamente las enormes puertas dobles, custodiadas por la guardia del palacio, se abrieron, para dar paso al eterno grupo de hipócritas que conformaban la corte del Oeste, los más antiguos sirvientes y varios generales y comandantes del ejército.

Todos se inclinaron con enorme respeto ante su Lord, aunque a este no podía importarle menos la elaborada y ridícula bienvenida, lo que ocupaba toda la atención del Inu, eran el característico olor y energía de cierta youkai, ignorando a su comité de bienvenida, el Lord partió en busca de la presencia.

En segundos, Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho, la sobrenatural belleza de la Inu y sus brillantes ojos dorados le devolvían la mirada sin interés alguno, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que, detrás de esa indiferente mirada, había algo urgente que comunicar.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto fríamente Sesshomaru.

"¿Qué una madre no puede venir a ver a su cachorro después de doscientos años?" la sedosa voz de la Dama de la Luna llegaba hasta los finos oídos de su hijo.

"no pienso repetirme madre" los ojos de la Inu brillaron con sabiduría y tomo asiento frente al Lord.

"vengo a advertirte cachorro, tiempos oscuros se aproximan al oeste, te aseguro que el hanyou Naraku era el menor de tus problemas"

Sesshomaru bufo "si eso es todo, puedes retirarte" el oeste se encontraba en su mejor momento, ni siquiera en los tiempos de su padre, se había visto tanta abundancia, este era el punto cardinal mejor resguardado de los enemigos, las riquezas eran incalculables y el palacio era la mejor fortaleza jamás construida, absolutamente nadie sería tan demente como para enfrentarse al oeste.

"hace siglos recibí la visita de Tsukuyomi-sama, su deber era entregar una profecía, profecía que me fue confiada, al ser la Dama de la Luna y una de las descendiente de los Dioses. Se me indico que después de conocer su contenido, debía ser guardada en un lugar seguro, de caer en manos equivocadas, sería el fin del universo tal y como lo conocemos y, Tsukuyomi-sama fue muy claro al decir que, esta profecía debía llegar a ti, al momento y al tiempo indicado"

La Inu saco de entre su kimono, el ornamentado relicario con la piedra meidou que la identificaba como Señora de la Luna, al contacto con un pequeño cambio en la energía de la platinada, la piedra comenzó a brillar de forma insoportable, dejando ciego al Lord y a su madre por unos segundos.

Al recuperar la vista, Sesshomaru se percato de que ya no se encontraba en su despacho, ante él se mostraban los llamados fantasmas del pasado, esto lo dejo helado, se suponía que estos seres eran un mito; según la leyenda, ellos eran los encargados de guardar los secretos y misterios del oeste, eran considerados los más sabios y justos.

"Lady Irasue, Lord Sesshomaru, bienvenidos a la habitación del tiempo" la voz que retumbaba por toda el lugar era grave, luego se escucho una voz más suave "ya es momento de que el destino del oeste sea revelado y que el heredero del gran comandante conozca lo que se le ha negado durante siglos"

Ambos inus quedaron estáticos en el sitio, una sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir y el otro alerta por cualquier eventualidad, delante de sus dorados ojos, comenzó a pasar la historia de la creación de la perla de Shikon.

La imagen comenzaba con los Dioses, estos estaban teniendo problemas para manejar a los youkais y a los humanos, todos llegan al acuerdo de mandar una de sus creaciones para solucionar los problemas del mundo terrenal.

Es así como nace la gran Midoriko, enviada a la tierra para equilibrar el mal que se estaba creando por la avaricia y la violencia de ambas razas, desde el día de su nacimiento, Midoriko fue entrenada y guiada para convertirse en la salvadora del mundo.

Pero, al mundo saber de la existencia de la poderosa sacerdotisa, criaturas, humanos y demonios ansiaron tener todo ese poder para ellos, la cazaron, acorralaron y hostigaron hasta que, por confiar en la persona equivocada, la gran Midoriko creó la legendaria perla de Shikon, provocando aun más odio en la tierra.

Los Dioses se enojaron por su evidente fracaso, se suponía que todo lo que habían hecho era para solucionar un problema, en cambio, el problema original se incremento y se provocaron cientos de inconvenientes más.

Años después, al ver como la humanidad se destruía cada vez más por culpa de la perla, tomaron la decisión de mandar a otra sacerdotisa, es así como entra en escena la Miko Kikyo.

Con los años la sagrada jovencita cumplió con el deber que se le había asignado al nacer, hasta que apareció el hanyou hijo del comandante del Oeste, la Miko se enamoro y se dejo corromper por la maldad de la perla, provocando el sello del hanyou, la aparición de Naraku y su muerte.

Los Dioses no paraban de rabiar por el reino espiritual, sus planes nunca salían como esperaban, de nuevo sus enviadas les habían dejado más problemas que soluciones, al paso que iban, terminarían destruyendo el plano terrenal por completo.

Pasaron años hasta que, en un intento desesperado, los Dioses mandaron a alguien más, pero, aprendiendo de sus errores, la mandaron al futuro, para que creciera con otra mentalidad y, sobre todo, sin conocimiento alguno de su destino.

Esta nueva sacerdotisa debería vencer todos los males causados por sus antecesoras, en especial, la maléfica perla de Shikon y su anterior guardiana, la Miko Kikyo, pero su principal trabajo era, mantener el equilibrio de todo lo existente.

"¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunte, cansado de las idas y vueltas de toda la situación, sabía que su madre estaba guardando información y, por alguna razón, los fantasmas del pasado parecían estar de acuerdo.

"tan impaciente como siempre cachorro" por todo el lugar se escucho el gruñido de Sesshomaru, a lo que su madre respondió con una cínica risa.

"No desespere Mi Lord, todo le será dicho" dijo la voz grave.

"cuando la profecía fue entregada, me dieron una detallada explicación de los eventos que avisarían de la llegada de ese alguien, hace tres años, dichos eventos comenzaron a pasar, uno de los últimos acontecimientos era la derrota del hanyou Naraku" dijo la Inu.

Sesshomaru, aun sin entender, fue a interrumpir a su madre, pero fue detenido por una seña de esta "él porque estamos aquí es porque, la sagrada que fue enviada esta vez, para salvar a todos, es tu compañera"

Sesshomaru, a pesar de no demostrar nada, por dentro su asombro era inmenso, su compañera era una sagrada, una Miko, el destino parecía tener especial empeño en amargarle su larga existencia ¿de todas las poderosas youkais existentes, tenían que destinarla a la única persona que podría achicharrarlo en un berrinche?

Desde hace siglos que Yako, su bestia, había comenzado a pedir por la presencia de su compañera, cada noche, desde hace 400 años, Sesshomaru y su bestia extendían su energía, en busca de una compañera que parecía no existir, nunca logro encontrar nada, ni un diminuto pulso de poder, nada.

Ahora su madre venia a su palacio, con la soledad y la elegancia que la caracteriza, lo transportaba a quien sabe dónde y todo para decirle que ella, sabía desde hace siglos quien era su pareja destinada y, se había negado deliberadamente a decirle nada, su bestia se encontraba furiosa y los fantasmas y su madre podrían darse cuenta de su enojo.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Sesshomaru, luchando por contener su rabia.

La hermosa youkai clavo sus doradas pupilas en las idénticas de su hijo, en un obvio intento de crear drama y suspenso "¿no te resulta curioso el porqué no pudiste detectarla? A fin de cuentas, desde hace tres años que esta aquí"

Las palabras de su madre no hicieron efecto en el, se encontraba mayormente influenciado por su bestia y esta se encontraba demasiado excitada por la idea de tener a su pareja como para preguntarse ese tipo de cosas.

"su nombre" gruño Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos, revelando la presencia de Yako.

Ante los ojos de los inus, apareció la imagen de una chica, de unos 18 años, con largo cabello azabache y extraños ojos azules "La Shikon No Miko" dijo una de las voces.

El poco control que Sesshomaru tenía sobre su bestia, se perdió debido a la sorpresa del Lord, Yako tomo posesión del cuerpo del Inu y busco desesperadamente la esencia de la conocida sacerdotisa, sin encontrar nada.

La desesperada bestia era contenida por la Inu de largos cabellos plateados, ella sabía que esto ocurriría; para los Inu, sus compañeros lo eran todo, al momento que estos sentía la esencia del otro, se creaba un lazo irrompible, por lo que, al no ser capaz de sentir a su compañera, pero conocer su identidad, descontrolaría a la bestia del posesivo Lord.

Gracias a la intervención de su madre, Sesshomaru logro controlar a la bestia y tomar de regreso su cuerpo, al ver a la demonesa de ojos dorados frente a él, le dijo de forma fría "la Miko se encuentra en manos de…"

"lo sé cachorro" al ver la muda pregunta en su hijo, esta decidió ser un poco más clara "el que ella se encuentre en el inframundo, tiene que ver con la razón por la cual no pudiste reconocer su esencia como la de tu compañera, la Miko nació con un sello, este se diseño para que la protegiera y para ser roto únicamente por ella"

"¿Cómo es que eso la envía al infierno?" pregunto Sesshomaru, cada vez más curioso acerca del paradero de su compañera.

"para romper el sello, ella necesita ser entrenada, la chica es poderosa, pero sin entrenamiento no es nada, por lo que ella será entrenada como lo que es, la hija de los dioses"

Si mis cálculos eran correctos, la Miko tendría que pasar por los diferentes reinos, el espiritual, el terrenal y el infernal, lo que no terminaba de entender era, ¿Por qué la humana fue mandada primero al infierno? Lo más lógico es que fuese entrenada por los dioses primero, para así conocer su misión en este mundo.

Rápidamente todo hizo click en el cerebro del Lord "¿la Miko no debe saber lo que le depara, cierto?" el youkai vio con satisfacción como la fría careta de su madre caía por medio segundo, no se había equivocado, los dioses eran unos manipuladores y a la Miko la usarían como un peón más en su maldito juego de poder.

Regrese con otra historia de Inuyasha, la verdad es que no es algo seguro, quiero ver que opinan de este primer capítulo y ver que logro hacer con mi alocada imaginación, adoro ver sus comentarios así que no sean tímidos.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Conociendo a Izumi

 **Reino del Inframundo – Palacio de las Sombras.**

En una de las enormes habitaciones del palacio de las sombras, se encontraba una hermosa Inu de largos cabellos plata y ojos del color de la lavanda, esta estoica youkai era la señora de los abismos y de las almas perdidas o mejor conocida como Lady Izumi, gobernante del inframundo.

Izumi se encontraba contemplándose delante de un enorme espejo pensando en lo aburrida que se estaba volviendo su larga existencia cuando de repente una fuerte vibración estremeció los cimientos del palacio, sus guardias comenzaron a correr en busca de lo que había provocado tales vibraciones, mientras que en su puerta se escuchaban las voces de sus damas, rogando para llevarla a un lugar seguro en caso de ser un ataque.

"idiotas" suspiro la demonesa, ella sabía perfectamente bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, la pequeña humana se había tardado demasiado en venir, se suponía que debía llegar hace 20 lunas, pero el condenado mestizo supo jugar sus cartas y logro escapar de la humana en varias oportunidades.

Con la parsimonia por la que se le conocía, coloco una expresión de completo fastidio y se encamino hacia las puertas del palacio, a medida que pasaba a sus alterados sirvientes y estos veían la calma con la que se estaba manejando ante un presunto ataque, todos comenzaron a calmarse un poco y a seguir a su señora hasta la entrada, todos sabían que, si su señora estaba tranquila, ellos no tenían motivo alguno para temer.

Al llegar a las escaleras principales del palacio, casi todos los que habitaban al mismo se encontraban allí, todos en posición de defensa rodeando a la Inu, esta con caminar un tanto felino se acerco al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente a tan solo metros de ella.

Era una chica, de unos 18 años humanos aproximadamente, con largo cabello negro y con la piel tan pálida como la de ella, sus ropas se encontraban destrozadas y su expresión era de puro sufrimiento –y ahora es que te falta sufrir- pensó Izumi, ella conocía parte del futuro de la chica, ella era la señora de las almas, por lo que era natural el saber cuándo morirían las personas, en especial los humanos, pero está en particular tenía un fin tan confuso que ni ella misma se encontraba segura del como, cuando o porque.

Repentinamente a sus finos sentidos llego el olor de excitación masculina, cuando observo a sus soldados se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban jadeantes debido al dulce olor de pureza que la chica desprendía y, si a eso le sumábamos que la humana se encontraba casi desnuda por lo destruido de su ropa, no era complicado entender el porqué del estado de su gente.

Sin perder tiempo, mando a sus damas a que se llevaran a la Miko a una de las habitaciones y que la atendieran y curaran sus heridas, cuando las demonesas fueron a acercarse a la pequeña sacerdotisa, esta comenzó a brillar de un potente rosa y un aura poderosa y extremadamente pura comenzó a quemarlos, fue ahí que me di cuenta que la chica todavía llevaba entre sus manos a la temible joya maldita, la gran perla de Shikon, rápidamente cree un pequeño campo de fuerza a su alrededor y tome entre mis manos a la joya, encerrándola en una esfera de energía y llevándola a un lugar seguro.

Vi con deleite como la Miko era adentrada al palacio y lentamente, una sonrisa perversa se extendió por mi rostro, sonrisa que hizo temblar hasta al más temible de sus guerreros, era exactamente la misma sonrisa macabra que Sesshomaru daba en contadas ocasiones, sería muy divertido ver como el cachorro de su hermana lidiaba con la pequeña Miko, no era necesario conocer el futuro para saber que esos dos harían muy divertida la vida de su hermana y quien sabe… hasta la suya misma.

* * *

Una semana, una maldita, aburrida, exasperante e irritante semana había pasado desde que la pequeña humana llego al inframundo y la muy incompetente aun no despertaba, había intentado de todo, desde lo más sutil como tumbarla de la cama, hasta lanzarla en las aguas termales, y nada, la chica parecía estar en el más profundo y tormentosos de los sueños.

Izumi no solía ser una persona impaciente, su trabajo le había enseñado que la paciencia es la clave para que las cosas tengan el mayor éxito posible, el problema era que las cosas no estaban saliendo como se supone que lo harían, para este momento la humana ya debería ir adelantada en su entrenamiento y esta eran hora y fecha que la chica no despertaba.

Si seguían así no podría mandarla a tiempo con los Kamis y ella no era muy complaciente cuando se trataba de un puñado de ineptos con complejo de todopoderosos molestándola hasta el agotamiento, así que Izumi pensó, y siguió pensando, hasta que comprendió que quizás ella no podría hacerla despertar por lo incompatible de sus auras, pero, quizás alguien con un aura un poco menos cruel que la de ella pudiera ayudarla.

"Mizuki" segundos después una pequeña youkai de corto cabello negro llego ante Izumi, dio una inclinación de respeto y pregunto para qué podía servirle.

"dile a tu padre que venga y que traiga con él al general" Izumi recordó lo malhumorado que eran ese par y detuvo a la pelinegra antes de que se fuera "en caso de que alguno se niegue, dile al general que lo que vera le conviene más a el que a mi"

Al ver que Mizuki salía, decidió que lo mejor era hacer una revisión rápida del estado de la Miko, así que comenzó su recorrido por los amplios y cálidos corredores, al llegar al ala norte del palacio camino los pocos metros que la separaban de las habitaciones de la Miko, al entrar la vio justo como había estado los últimos siete días, como una muy bonita mueca de porcelana, aunque con el rostro contorsionado con dolor.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba extremadamente confundida, un segundo ella debatía con el espíritu maligno de la perla y al otro, se encontraba en medio de una muy lujosa fiesta con el vestido más hermoso que hubiese visto o usado jamás; el problema no era el vestido ni la fiesta, sino que, en medio de todo esto se encontraban personas que ella creía no era posible que estuviesen allí y todo se sentía tan irreal como se veía.

"es increíble como solo tienes que chasquear los dedos para que papá se desviva en darte lo que deseas" al escuchar esa voz Kagome volteo con la fiel convicción de atacar, pero lo que vio la dejo helada; detrás de ella se encontraba Naraku, solo que no lucia como el malvado Hanyou que había derrotado hace tan solo unas horas.

El antes largo cabello ondulado se encontraba cortado de una forma moderna y peinado elegantemente, los perversos ojos rojos ahora eran de un suave y acuoso gris, y le devolvían una mirada cargada de dulzura; llevaba un traje negro que Kagome reconoció como un Armani, y de su brazo llevaba a una muy elegante Sango, quien lucía además un vientre ligeramente abultado.

"¿qué…" fue lo único que Kagome logro decir antes de sentirse envuelta en los brazos –muy musculosos- de Naraku, cuando este la soltó se acerco a su oído y le susurro un "feliz cumpleaños hermanita" que casi la hace gritar si no es porque otro rostro familiar apareció delante de ella.

El serio rostro de Sesshomaru estaba justo allí, y sin dar ninguna advertencia se acerco a ella y le deseo feliz cumpleaños y deposito un suave beso muy cerca de sus labios, fue interrumpido por las palabras del que inmediatamente supe era el General Taisho.

"ya, ya, Sesshomaru, deja que la pobre chica caiga en cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo" dijo este mientras se acercaba y separaba al youkai de mí y me ofrecía su brazo, algo muy dentro de mi me dijo que tenía que tomar la oferta y huir lo más rápido posible de allí.

"es muy curioso como lo que mi hijo más odia es lo que más se empeñan en ponerle en su camino" dijo el platinado con lo que juraba era malicia y un toque de burla.

"¿a qué se refiere?" pregunte tratando de averiguar algo más de este extraño sueño.

"eso no es importante, lo que si importa Kagome, es él porque estás aquí y no donde deberías estar"

"sigo sin saber de qué habla Gene…" al darme cuenta de que casi meto la pata, calle abruptamente, esto pareció divertir al hombre porque comenzó a soltar risitas mal disimuladas.

"¿Así que la pequeña Miko sabe quién soy? Bien, eso facilitara las cosas" ¿de qué demonios hablaba este hombre? "debes despertar Miko, hay cosas y personas a las que debes atender y no puedes seguir atrapada en esta realidad"

"¿realidad? Creía que esto era un sueño"

"puede que tu lo estés viendo como un sueño, pero digamos que estas en lo que en tu mundo se conoce como otra línea temporal" explico el demonio "esta es la realidad de un mundo paralelo al tuyo y, por alguna razón tu viniste a parar aquí y tu presencia altera el equilibrio de este mundo así que es momento de regresar"

De repente sentí como el suelo debajo de mi desaparecía y todo se comenzaba a volver negro, la fiesta, las personas y las voces se desvanecían poco a poco y una pesadez y un enorme sueño me atacaron y mi consciente dejo de estar a cargo y mis ojos se cerraron. Mientras, en lo único que podía pensar era "no de nuevo"

* * *

"¿Sesshomaru ya lo sabe?" fueron las primeras palabras de las que Kagome fue consciente de escuchar. Era un hombre quien había hablado, tenía una voz gruesa y sonaba odiosamente familiar.

"Kimi ya se lo dijo, y debo decir que su reacción fue magistral" esta vez era una mujer quien hablaba, era una voz melosa y no había sido necesario verla para saber que su comentario iba cargado de malicia en su forma más pura. Como respuesta el hombre solo comenzó a reír y a balbucear algo sobre un cachorro y el karma y lo mucho que habría pagado por ver la expresión de quien supuse era Sesshomaru; lo cual me recordaba, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaba tan demente para burlarse del cubito de hielo-sama? Y ¿Por qué esas personas estaban cuidando de ella?

Seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando se sintió siendo levantada por el mentón y quedo viendo fijamente a unos fríos ojos lilas que mandaron un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo e hicieron que sus aun débiles poderes se descontrolaran. ¿Quién era esta mujer?

"creo que nuestra pequeña Miko ya despertó" dijo con sorna la mujer. Al fijarme bien en ella lo que más llamo mi atención fueron los largos mechones plata que enmarcaban su pálido rostro, aunque fueron la belleza sobrenatural y la luna invertida de color negro en su frente lo que me indicaron que ante mi estaba una youkai y una muy parecida a Sesshomaru.

El pensamiento del frio youkai del oeste me hizo buscar con la mirada al hombre que creí haber escuchado hablar. Cuando reconocí de quien se trataba sentí como un peso se instalaba en toda mi alma; era el padre de Inuyasha, el hace muchos años muerto padre de Inuyasha, y yo me encontraba con él. ¡Estaba muerta!

"Izumi" dijo el youkai "¿es mi idea o la Miko se puso gris?" las palabras del peliplata hicieron que la demonesa la mirara fijamente, causando aun mas pánico y nerviosismo en Kagome, pánico que no logro resistir por mucho tiempo y termino estallando en lagrimas y gritos lastimeros sobre lo joven que era para estar muerta.

Ambos youkais se aturdieron debido a los gritos y compartieron una mirada de desconcierto para luego observar a la humana que chillaba peor que un cachorro recién nacido. Izumi fue la primera en obstinarse de los gritos de la chica y con golpe de energía hizo callar a la insolente chiquilla, aunque ahora la miraba con absoluto terror, al menos había logrado silenciarla.

"humana idiota"- grito Izumi- "no estás muerta" el alivio y la sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome era más que evidente "aunque si vuelves a hacer un escándalo tan vergonzoso y tan impropio de una dama como ese, te juro que yo misma acabare contigo"

El poco color que Kagome había recuperado desapareció con las últimas palabras de la youkai y con apenas un hilo de voz, que estaba segura solo había sido escuchado por el increíble odio de los demonios pregunte ¿si no estoy muerta dónde estoy? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué esta el aquí?

"mi nombre es Izumi, y soy la guardiana de muchas cosas oscuras –a esto Inu No Taisho rodo los ojos- pero, de manera resumida, soy la que gobierna el inframundo y por los próximos 5 años seré tu mentora"

"y yo estoy aquí porque quería ver con mis propios ojos al karma de mi cachorro" soltó Inu No Taisho mientras comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

No tenía ni idea de que había querido decir el youkai con sus palabras pero, lo único que aun retumbaba en mi mente eran las palabras "próximos 5 años"

"Creo que si estoy muerta" dijo Kagome de manera resignada.

"esto va a ser tan divertido" dijo el peliplata logrando que Izumi lo fulminara con la mirada.

* * *

¡Regrese! Lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, sucede que comencé de nuevo la universidad y si a eso le agregamos la difícil situación por la que mi país esta pasado (soy de Venezuela) se me hace muy complicado escribir y subir los capítulos, pero OJO, voy a terminar esta historia debido a que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

También quiero agradecerle a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia. Sigan haciéndolo ya que ME ENCANTA leer sus opiniones. UN beso enorme a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

Cuando Esperas que 5 Años pasen Rápido

 **Reino del inframundo- palacio de las sombras**

"honestamente cachorra ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inútil?" esas eran las palabras de un muy risueño Inu No que veía como Kagome sudaba y sangraba al haber sido derrotada por un Youkai sombra.

"lo dice el mismo perro sarnoso que se desmayo el día que Sesshomaru nació" murmuro Kagome, pero eso no evito que aproximadamente medio palacio, que se encontraba presenciando su pelea, escuchara a perfección el comentario.

Al instante las risas de Inu No cesaron y las de los nobles del inframundo comenzaran; ya que si al caso iban, no todos los días una mortal que misteriosamente bajo al inframundo insultaba al legendario comandante perro y salía ilesa.

Mientras la pálida tez del antiguo señor de occidente se tornaba cada vez mas colorada debido a la vergüenza, la calmada Izumi se reía por lo bajo del general mientras observaba con orgullo a la pequeña Miko de brillantes ojos azules. Si bien Kagome no había logrado vencer a uno de sus guerreros, si había logrado resistir lo suficiente como para hacer que se agotara y demostró sus buenos reflejos en más de una ocasión.

Después de todo, ya tenía dos meses entrenando y la azabache había pasado de ser una completa inútil en la defensa personal a una pequeña habilidosa con reflejos para nada humanos; poco a poco pero ya podían comenzar a evidenciarse las señales de que la Miko no era una simple humana. Tanto Izumi como el ahora refunfuñado –y muy parecido a Inuyasha- general sabían que la chica llegaría muy lejos y, si a todo ese poder contenido y aun sellado que tenía le agregábamos el carácter obstinado, perseverante y explosivo, la chica seria el dolor de cabeza de los tres planos.

"Mizuki –llamo la demonesa- lleva a la Miko a sus aposentos y que un sanador la revise" la peliplata observa como Kagome es sacada de la arena de entrenamiento y llevada dentro del palacio, cuando la chica estuvo fuera de su campo de visión se acerco con su típico caminar felino al malhumorado y avergonzado compañero de su hermana "la cachorra sí que supo hacértela esta vez, ¿o no cuñadito?" comento con malicia Izumi.

Inu No solo atino a bufar y al mejor estilo de Inuyasha comenzó a negar el comentario que la compañera de su cachorro mayor había soltado, siendo detenido por Izumi cuando con mirada burlista se dirigió a él "que no se te olvide que yo estaba en el nacimiento de Sesshomaru –comenzó a alejarse hacia el palacio y justo antes de entrar agrego- y recuerdo ese épico desmayo"

Lo único que pudo escucharse en todo el palacio fue el grito colérico del General hacia su señora donde la llamaba "¡BRUJA!" y luego solo el sonido suave de las carcajadas de su señora pudo escucharse por los elegantes pasillos del palacio.

* * *

 **Reino Terrenal – Palacio de la Luna, Oeste.**

"¡AMO SESSHOMARUUUUU!" fue ese grito lo que saco al frio Lord del Oeste de su conversación –extremadamente estresante- con su bestia, luego de jurar que mataría a Jaken en cuento tuviese oportunidad, espero con paciencia que las pequeñas piernas de su más fiel sirviente lo llevaran hasta las puertas de su despacho, en donde llevaba confinado aproximadamente toda la semana.

La razón del aislamiento del platinado no era más que la llegada de todo el consejo de ancianos a su palacio, junto con los demás Lores Cardinales y sus insoportables cortes llenas de Youkais sorprendentemente zorras; no es que Sesshomaru fuese un santo, Kami sabia lo mucho que había disfrutado sus momentos de libertinaje pero, una cosa era desahogarse con una youkai atractiva y otra muy diferente era pensar siquiera en tomar a una de las cabezas huecas de las hijas de los demás lores como su compañera; y si jugábamos la carta de que su compañera aparentemente ya tenía un rostro… digamos que sus ganas de socializar eran aun menores a las anteriores.

"¡AMO SESSHOMARU! –se escucho a Jaken mientras entraba deprisa al despacho del Lord con unos doce rollos aproximadamente, cada uno con diferentes colores y por consiguiente diferente grado de urgencia- amo bonito, los lores cardinales solicitan su aprobación para arribar a palacio en dos días y…"

"dinos algo que no sepamos ya renacuajo" fue la cínica voz de Irasue la que interrumpió el discurso de Jaken, interrupción que Sesshomaru agradeció puesto que la irritante voz de su sirviente lo ponía de mal humor, además ciertamente no le estaba diciendo nada que no supiese ya; los Lores llegarían con su comitiva y su sequito, vendrían a celebrar la reunión cardinal anual y tratarían como siempre de emparejarlo con alguna de sus aliadas para así asegurar la protección de su casa, exactamente lo mismo que ocurría todos los años.

"madre ¿que se supone que haces en mi palacio? –pregunto secamente Sesshomaru- dos veces en la misma semana es demasiado, incluso para ti"

Con una mirada aburrida en su dirección la fría Inu respondió "cachorro ingrato, vas a extrañarme el día que no esté"

Sesshomaru ante ese cometario solo se limito a arquear una de sus perfectas y plateadas cejas mientras que internamente Yako se limitaba a carcajearse con el simple pensamiento de extrañar a la bruja demente de su madre.

"dime demonio verde –dijo Irasue mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del despacho ante la atenta mirada de ambos youkais- ¿vas a entregar los pergaminos que llevas o solo es parte de tu uniforme?"

Ante las palabras de la Señora de la Luna el pequeño kappa fue deprisa a entregarle los mensajes a su amo. Cuando el primer pergamino se encontró entre las garras del Lord este supo por el color rojo de la cinta que lo ataba que se trataba de un asunto de importancia.

Si bien el semblante estoico de Sesshomaru no había variado ni un segundo, su aura cada vez más pesada revelaba el claro enojo que el sanguinario Lord occidental tenia, tanto así era su enojo que los sirvientes que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a alejarse de la asfixiante aura de su señor, mientras que sin que el peliplata se diera por enterado, su curiosa madre se movía sigilosa de su lugar en el sillón y leía por encima del hombro de su hijo lo que la reveladora carta decía.

 _Estimado Lord Sesshomaru Taisho_ , _Señor Cardinal del Oeste_ _y Señor de la noble dinastía de la Luna._

 _Le escribo la siguiente carta para informarle de recientes disturbios en la frontera con las tierras del Norte, los aldeanos y youkais que habitan la zona han comenzado a quejarse de extraños eventos ocurridos en las aldeas cercanas._

 _El primer avistamiento de comportamiento fuera de lo normal fue la repentina desaparición de los cadáveres de mujeres humanas, luego procedieron a desaparecer cachorros de youkais tigres que habitaban en una de las aldeas más cercanas al norte. Por último y, lo más extraño de todo fue el robo de los huesos de una sacerdotisa._

 _Todos estos parecen ser hechos aislados entre sí pero, con todo el respeto que se merece usted mi Lord, nunca está de más investigar dichos hechos puesto que nadie que se encuentre en sus sentidos atacaría el Oeste._

 _Me despido cordialmente y espero sus instrucciones Mi Lord_

 _General Toshio, segundo del ejército de la Luna._

Cuando Irasue termino de leer la carta, lo único que logro hacer antes de salir como alma que llevaba el diablo del despacho de su hijo fue ahogar un gesto de sorpresa, de hecho lo último que sirviente y Señor Cardinal vieron de la elegante demonesa fue una clara expresión de horror que Sesshomaru atribuyo a las excentricidades de su madre, sin siquiera imaginarse el verdadero terror que la Inu sintió al conocer los acontecimientos que llegaban a las tierras de su cachorro.

* * *

Horas más tarde luego de que el enojo se le pasara, Sesshomaru se dirigió de manera aun mas estoica de lo normal a sus aposentos, mientras atravesaba los enormes pasillos que conocía de memoria el Lord mantenía una conversación bastante interesante con su bestia.

" **quiero a la Miko conmigo"** decía un agitado Yako quien últimamente solo aparecía para reclamar a su compañera perdida.

"ya te he dicho mil veces que esa humana no va a pisar palacio nunca Yako" contestaba un irritado Sesshomaru.

" **es nuestra compañera y va a ocupar el lugar que se merece"** gruñía Yako.

"ella es solo una simple humana a la que madre desea darle más importancia de la que merece" replicaba Sesshomaru, recibiendo un gruñido de Yako de lo cual solo se entendió **"mía"** y luego silencio, a lo cual el peliplata soltó su característico "Hn"

Cuando Sesshomaru finalmente llego a su habitación, fue y se recostó en el enorme ventanal que daba hacia sus jardines privados y contemplo como todas las noches lo que con bastante esfuerzo había construido, su imperio, su palacio y su reino.

Aun podía recordar como luego de la muerte de su padre el Oeste quedo siendo la sombra de un gran imperio, su madre en un ataque de rabia había destruido parte del palacio al enterarse de que su compañero tenía una amante, que esta era humana y que se encontraba esperando al mestizo. Su padre, tan cegado por la nueva vida que había encontrado fuera de las paredes del palacio, dejo que todo se fuese destruyendo poco a poco, para el momento de su muerte, del Oeste solo quedaba los restos.

Cuando Sesshomaru asumió el trono que le correspondía como heredero del Gran Inu No Taisho, hizo del Oeste lo que su padre nunca se digno a ser, el punto cardinal más fuerte, tanto política como económicamente, además de ser él quien escogiera personalmente a todos sus guerreros y levantara muro por muro la fortaleza mas impenetrable jamás construida o como todos lo conocían, Moon Palace.

Sesshomaru volvió de sus recuerdos cuando, inconscientemente, comenzó a expandir su aura en busca de algún vestigio de la presencia en el mundo terrenal de la Miko; sin darse cuenta, el Inu había obtenido ese pequeño habito luego de que su madre le revelara hace tan solo una semana atras la identidad de su compañera.

Eso no quería decir que aceptaba a la torpe y para nada refinada Miko que hasta hace solo unos días se revolcaba con su hermano como su compañera de vida pero, no podía negar que el hecho de conocer su esencia, su rostro y hasta su voz y no poder tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobar que si era ella le ponía los pelos de punta a él y a su inquieta y ansiosa bestia.

* * *

 **Reino del Inframundo – Palacio de las Sombras.**

Una muy hermosa Miko se encontraba paseando por los jardines del que se había convertido su hogar hace tan solo dos meses cuando sin aviso alguno el risueño general Taisho saltaba frente a ella causándole un enorme susto.

"debes mejorar tus sentidos para detectar las auras cachorra" fue lo único que dijo Inu No mientras sonreía socarronamente ante el susto de la compañera de su hijo.

"no necesito recordarle que mi entrenamiento se basa solo en mis habilidades físicas, General" fue la respuesta de Kagome.

"mi padre siempre dijo que un verdadero guerrero buscaba la forma de superar a su maestro –dijo Inu No mientras caminaba junto a la azabache- y teniendo en cuenta que tu maestra es la inútil de Izumi… superarla no será difícil"

Segundos después de que el comentario del padre de Inuyasha llegara a oídos de la Miko, una fuerte explosión de poder llego en enojadas ráfagas hasta ellos, causando la risa del Inu y de la joven sacerdotisa.

"contrario a lo que usted cree General, Lady Izumi es una persona realmente poderosa y puedo asegurar que todo lo que me enseña lo hace sabiendo que es lo que más me conviene" dijo de manera sutil Kagome logrando sorprender al legendario Inu que caminaba a su lado.

"no dudo en lo absoluto del poder de Izumi, Kagome –esto fue dicho con una suave sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, siendo una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que Kagome había visto en el rostro del padre de su mejor amigo- de hecho, luego de escucharte hablar mi admiración por ella creció un poco más"

"¿puedo saber porque mis palabras lograron tal milagro en usted?" pregunto la Miko.

"cuando despertaste hace dos meses, tu miedo y tu falta de modales para con nosotros eran increíblemente insultantes cachorra –soltó el peliplata haciendo que una apenada Kagome se sonrojara, recordando lo maleducada que había sido su primera semana en palacio- pero, ahora te expresas como toda una dama y tus habilidades de lucha, protocolo y liderazgo han mejorado, y todo eso en tan solo dos meses con la bruja de Izumi; definitivamente la hembra tiene sus mañas"

Y si, Izumi ciertamente tenía sus mañas y Kagome había aprendido a conocerlas bien. Recordaba perfectamente el primer día que le permitieron recorrer el sorprendentemente encantador palacio de las sombras, o mejor dicho, perderse de forma impresionante en el palacio. Fue en uno de los amplios y luminosos pasillos en los que se perdió que encontró una habitación muy peculiar; Kagome desde hace algún tiempo antes de derrotar a Naraku logro desarrollar la habilidad de percibir las auras tanto de personas, seres sobrenaturales y objetos.

Cuando llego al inframundo todo pareció cobrar aun más vida para ella, la fuerza con las que percibía las energías aumento a niveles abrumadores para ella, pero esta habitación en particular no emitía ningún tipo de energía, ni una vibración, nada. Kagome habría logrado ignorar la simpleza de la habitación si esta no hubiese estado sellada con un muy complicado hechizo y si la nada que emitía esta no fuese tan abrumadora; el vacio era casi palpable y cuanto intento acercarse lo suficiente para ver si podía romper el sello que protegía la habitación y fue cuando Izumi apareció de manera misteriosa detrás de ella.

Kagome recuerda perfectamente que ese fue el inicio de su desconfianza hacía todo aquel que estuviese en ese palacio, incluyendo al muy burlista General Taisho. No importaba en donde se encontrase Kagome, siempre habían al menos tres sirvientes detrás de ella, al principio pensó que se trataba de personas que la estaban protegiendo, luego comprendió que estaban vigilándola y desde ese momento no pudo sentirse tranquila en ninguna parte del palacio.

Kagome sabia de los trucos que Izumi era capaz de esconder bajo la manga, pero ciertamente no le convenía que nadie supiese de sus sospechas por lo que con la voz más plana que fue capaz de poner respondió "mi madre siempre decía que todas las mujeres son mañosas General, puede que unas más que otras, incluso las hay que utilizan eso para dañar a los demás"

"la diferencia está en la hembra en cuestión –dijo el Inu de largo cabello platino- aunque no importa que, Izumi sigue siendo una bruja, si no me crees pregúntale a alguno de sus ex pretendientes"

Lo siguiente que ocurrió paso demasiado rápido que, de no ser por los reflejos de Inu No, lo más probable es que ahora mismo tuviese una espada atravesada en el pecho. Ahora lo único que se podía ver era una estela de cabello plateado y un montón de gruñidos y sonidos de espadas chocando.

Fue justo allí que Kagome comenzó a imaginarse que, sin importar las desconfianzas o el recelo, su estadía en el palacio de las sombras estaría plagada de mucha diversión, después de todo, 5 años pasan más rápido de lo que uno piensa.

* * *

Buenas buenas! Sé que más de una persona va a querer matarme por hacerlos esperar tanto por esta actualización. Sinceramente me disculpo por tardarme tanto pero, me encontraba en exámenes finales y mi concentración estaba solo en pasar todas mis materias. Al final pase con buenas notas y eso me llena de mucha alegría, es por eso que hare el esfuerzo de actualizar un poco más rápido todas mis historias.

Para las personas que me dejaron reviews, muchísimas gracias. Me encanta leer sus opiniones y sugerencias y les pido que no dejen de comentar.

Respondiendo a tu review Raquel Taisho: en definitiva, Inu No vivirá en esta historia solo para burlarse de Sesshomaru y su vida amorosa. Ese Inu es un burlista de primera y va a meterse con casi todos los personajes de esta historia.

Sin más que decirles me despido, un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Las Similitudes de la Vida

 _He aquí a dos mujeres, tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Una el fuego la otra el hielo, el amor y el odio, la misma cara de una moneda, pero ambas cargan la misma cruz. No soy ella y ella no soy yo, podemos compartir al mismo amor pero nunca la misma alma._

 _GioLopez18_

Hace algún tiempo la anciana Kaede le explico a Kagome la historia de la perla de Shikon y el porqué tanto Kikyo como ella tenían una especie de conexión mas allá de ser ella la reencarnación del primer amor de Inuyasha.

Al principio, cuando la ancestral Midoriko llego a este mundo, lo hizo siendo la hija de un poderoso terrateniente del oeste y una simple mujer sin ningún tipo de poder espiritual. Cuando la pequeña Midoriko comenzó a mostrar sus habilidades espirituales tanto el terrateniente como su mujer buscaron a las mejores Mikos y los monjes más sabios para que entrenaran a la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches.

Midoriko creció siendo una de las personas con más capacidad y poder espiritual que muchos habían visto jamás y fue así como, en un llamado extraño de un señor feudal del sur, la Miko partió rumbo a la que se convertiría en su sentencia de muerte.

Nadie sabe con exactitud lo que vivió Midoriko en las tierras del sur, o en el camino a las mismas pero lo que todo el mundo conoce es que fue en esas tierras que se dio la batalla que propicio la creación de la problemática perla de las cuatro almas.

Como su nombre lo expresaba, la perla había sido creada por el sacrificio de Midoriko al encerrar en ella no solo las cuatro almas que ella representaba, amor, amistad, sabiduría y valentía; también dentro estaban encerrados aquellos espíritus representativos del bien y el mal y, ella misma, se sello dentro de la perla, librando eternamente una batalla contra cientos de demonios, hasta que su reencarnación llegara para liberarla.

Y en ese mismo relato se encontraba la razón por la cual Kikyo y yo teníamos muchísimo más en común que lo que a simple vista se observaba.

La perla elige como guardián a aquel que sea más digno de poseerla, es decir, escoge a una persona con poderes espirituales, que posea la capacidad de amar sin condición, ser valiente para defender aquello que amamos, la amistad para resguardarnos y compartir y la sabiduría necesaria para proteger a la perla de manos codiciosas.

Todo eso por el simple hecho de que Midoriko misma puso como una especie de condición que la persona que tuviese en sus manos lo que había quedado de ella fuese digno. En vida, Kikyo fue una persona pura, tanto de alma como de sentimientos; lamentablemente al morir, su alma quedo corrompida por el odio hacia Inuyasha y el deseo de venganza hacia aquellos que no le permitieron ser una mujer normal.

Y por lo que la anciana Kaede había deducido, la perla me eligió porque las almas buenas y bondadosas que quedaron de Kikyo reencarnaron en mí y eso paso parte de la infinita pureza de la Miko a mi persona.

Esa era la misma razón por la cual Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos conocido, yo tenía la habilidad de cruzar el pozo y mis sentimientos por el mitad bestia existían, porque en palabras más palabras menos, yo estaba viviendo la vida que Kikyo debería haber vivido.

Ese relato Kagome se lo sabía de memoria, y ciertamente no existía parte de esa historia que ella no sintiera como un insulto directo o indirecto hacia su existencia. La habían llamado desde usurpadora hasta indigna.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que la perla de Shikon era una historia demasiado complicada y antigua como para hacerla a ella, quien solo continuo con lo que Kikyo dejo a medias, alguien de tanta importancia.

Pero, eso no quería decir que no se sintiese menospreciada por la falta de consideración que todos habían tenido con ella durante los tres años que duraron buscando los fragmentos de la perla.

 _-Perla que era tu responsabilidad y que tú misma rompiste-_ escucho Kagome una vocecita interna que le decía, y si, no lo negaba, ella solita se había metido en el lio de los fragmentos.

¡Pero por Kami!, había cometido un error, un solo y malnacido error y había pasado tres años de su vida reparando ese error, y aun así nadie la tomaba en cuenta como Kagome, sino como la reencarnación de Kikyo.

Con esos pensamientos que la hacían enojar, Kagome termino su momento de meditación diaria. Izumi le había dicho siempre que no era bueno meditar sobre pensamientos que oscurecieran su alma pues podía ser más contraproducente de lo que parecía.

Kagome agradeció infinitamente ese consejo, sabía perfectamente lo que Izumi pensaba sobre la meditación, mejor dicho, sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con su lado espiritual. Por alguna extraña razón la hermosa Inu de ojos lila odiaba cualquier referencia a los Kamis que cualquiera hiciera en palacio. Eso incluía parte de su entrenamiento espiritual.

Entrenamiento que sorpresivamente había iniciado por consejo del ocurrente Toga; fue después de esa conversación en los jardines del palacio que a Kagome se le prendió la pequeña chispa de curiosidad hacia sus poderes espirituales y la capacidad que era capaz de alcanzar con ellos.

Aunque no fue sino hasta casi un mes después que la realidad de la importancia del manejo de los mismos golpeo a todos como un torbellino.

Flash Back

Kagome aun podía recordar perfectamente la forma violenta en la que fue sacada de su sueño la noche en la que sintió por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo las pulsaciones de energía espiritual de la perla de Shikon; minutos más tarde millones de demonios de alto poder invadieron el palacio de las sombras, en busca de la perla de Shikon.

Los demonios creyeron que la perla se encontraba en posesión de su guardiana y al momento en el que lograron irrumpir en los jardines del palacio fueron detrás de Kagome, comenzando una cacería de brujas donde el premio mayor era la cabeza de la sacerdotisa de la perla y la respectiva joya con ella.

Mientras los guardias detenían lo más que se podía la invasión, Kagome era arrastrada por Izumi fuera de sus habitaciones y llevada al ala del palacio que la misma Inu en persona le había prohibido visitar bajo ninguna circunstancia, alegando que en ese lugar se encontraban demasiados poderes demoniacos como para que ella lograra sobrevivir a ellos.

Lo curioso era que mientras Kagome seguía a Izumi por los largos corredores de mármol que formaban el ala Norte del castillo, era imposible sentir o detectar esencia demoniaca alguna, mas allá de la que habitualmente se percibía en todo el lugar.

Cuando le exigió una explicación a la Inu está solo se limito a gruñir un "luego te explico" y continuo avanzando por el laberinto de pasillos hasta que se detuvieron delante de una puerta de doble hoja con un bosque tallado en ella.

Cuando Kagome entro lo primero que se encontró fue con una habitación repleta de lo que parecían ser joyas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Al principio Kagome se maravillo por la belleza de las joyas y la forma en la que parecían vibrar con luz propia.

Segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, las joyas brillaban. Fue en ese momento que la azabache sintió las pulsaciones de energía que las joyas emitían; no eran tan fuertes como la perla de Shikon, tampoco eran puras en lo absoluto de hecho, contenían una enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco dentro de ellas.

"no hay tiempo que perder cachorra" la apuro Izumi sacándola del trance en el que parecía encontrarse desde que entro a la habitación.

Cuando Kagome busco con la mirada la elegante figura de la Inu, la encontró a unos metros de ella luciendo tan estoica como siempre; con ese rostro la Miko no pudo evitar recordar a cierto peliplata de ojos dorados que parecía tener demasiado parecido con su familia materna. Aunque eso explicaría la sobrenatural belleza de Sesshomaru –pensó Kagome-

No fue hasta que se acerco a Izumi que Kagome se dio cuenta de que entre sus bien cuidadas garras se encontraba el motivo del alboroto en palacio, la perla de Shikon.

"¿Qué haces con la perla?" cuestiono Kagome a la defensiva mientras veía cautelosa a la Inu.

Cuando Kagome despertó días después de llegar al inframundo, lo primero que busco fue la perla de Shikon que ella llevaba consigo al momento de ser absorbida por el meidou. Cuando no la encontró temió lo peor y no fue hasta que Inu No Taisho le dijo que la perla se encontraba a salvo que ella pudo calmarse un poco.

El problema vino cuando nadie quiso decirle donde se encontraba la perla y mucho menos le permitieron tenerla en su poder; grande seria su sorpresa al saber que no solo se encontró en el palacio todo este tiempo sino que fue Izumi quien se la quitara y la escondiera de ella.

"no es momento para hablar cachorra –respondió la peliplata- debes reforzar el campo de energía que recubre a la perla antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

¿Demasiado tarde? Pensó Kagome "¡¿demasiado tarde para que Izumi?! ¿Para que sigas mintiéndome? ¿Manteniéndome prisionera? –con cada pregunta la Miko iba subiendo el tono y podía verse como el cabello azabache comenzaba a brillar y elevarse como si del viento se tratara, aunque no hubiese ni un átomo de brisa en toda la habitación.

Kagome ya estaba harta, llevaba casi cuatro meses en el palacio, sin saber de sus amigos, de su familia, de que ocurrió con todos y siendo obligada a entrenar como demente con un montón de youkais que lo único que hacen es verla por arriba del hombro y considerarla demasiado débil como para tomarla en cuenta como una contrincante seria.

Para Izumi no era difícil ver el enojo de la Miko, y unos minutos luego cuando Inu No entro apresurado a la habitación también noto el evidente cambio en la siempre templada personalidad de la Miko.

Ambos inus compartieron una mirada que revelo demasiada información y en un arranque de desesperación Izumi creó un campo de protección e Inu No empujo a Kagome dentro de el. Al momento de hacer contacto con la barrera protectora entre ella y el resto del palacio, los poderes de Kagome comenzaron a fluir de manera descontrolada, amenazando incluso con romper el campo, logrando sorprender a la Inu quien jamás había sentido tanto poder junto.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a la cachorra bruja?" pregunto el General Taisho mientras veía como la curvilínea Miko embestía cual toro al campo creado a su alrededor.

"no es el momento ni el lugar para preguntas –contesto malhumorada Izumi- espero que mis guardias lograran parar este intento de rebelión de esos seres inferiores"

Cuando Izumi no recibió respuesta del Inu volteo a verlo y lo que se encontró la dejo con un instinto asesino que solo los Taisho habían logrado sacar en ella.

El idiota de Toga se encontraba con la nariz pegada al campo que envolvía a la cachorra y podía verlo hacerle caras tontas a la ya muy enojada Miko; lo único que Izumi deseaba en este momento era que la azabache lograra romper el campo y purificara al malnacido del peliplata.

"¡Toga!" grito la Inu logrando sacar de su mundo de diversión al compañero de su hermana, quien la miro con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

"querida Lady del infierno –comenzó Inu No- te comento que la inutilidad de tus guardias ha superado mis expectativas. Los muy ineptos han dejado que esos demonios de pacotilla entraran a palacio y es muy probable que en pocos minutos lleguen hasta este lugar"

Terminando de salir esas palabras de la boca del peliplata cuando un estruendo comenzó a oírse fuera de las puertas de la habitación y segundos después tres youkais Ryu entraron blandiendo sus espadas; chocando inmediatamente con la espada de Inu No quien se había colocado frente a la puerta en espera de los intrusos.

De la misma forma, Izumi comenzó a pelear contra uno de los youkais, clavándole sus garras con veneno al torpe dragón que ella misma había recibido el día de su deceso hace ya doscientos años.

Mientras ambos inus combatían con los intrusos que cada vez se volvía mas y mas, Kagome permanecía dentro del campo de protección maldiciendo a todo aquel que tuviese algo que ver con el hecho de que ella no se encontrara en su casa, 500 años en el futuro, sino que tuviese que ver como un montón de demonios muertos y frustrados se enfrascaban en una pelea contra un Inu muerto y otro vivo, todo por la maldita perla de Shikon.

Mientras todos se concentraban en la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, nadie se dio cuenta de que un youkai se había escabullido hacia la parte de atrás del campo que protegía a Kagome y haciendo uso de una especie de conjuro que nadie escucho, libero a la indefensa azabache quien solo tuvo tiempo de sentir el lacerante dolor que se expandía por todo su costado y lo último que la Miko vio antes de caer en un profundo vacio donde solo había oscuridad fueron los ojos rojos de su atacante.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos un día después, lo primero que vio fue los brillantes ojos de Izumi verla intensamente mientras estudiaba su rostro, detrás de ella Inu No dormía en un sillón junto a la puerta con su espada entre las piernas; -justo de la misma forma que Inuyasha pensó Kagome con nostalgia-.

Cuando tuvo la fuerza mental suficiente como para soportar el espantoso dolor que tenia, Kagome se apoyo en sus brazos y con ayuda de Izumi logro sentarse en la cama, aunque eso significo que el dolor en su costado incremento hasta límites que Kagome no sabía que existían.

"¿Qué me sucedió?" pregunto Kagome con voz ronca.

"fallamos en protegerte" se escucho la voz de Toga desde su sitio en el sillón.

"uno de los intrusos logro deshacer mi campo de protección y te atravesó con su espada en tu costado derecho"

"¿Quién fue el demonio que me ataco? –pregunto Kagome- recuerdo haber visto unos ojos rojos antes de caer inconsciente y… quizás me equivoque pero juraría que ya había visto esos ojos antes"

Cuando Kagome no recibió respuesta de sus acompañantes levanto la mirada y se encontró con la actitud nerviosa de ambos inus, quienes aparentemente encontraban cualquier cosa más interesante que hablar conmigo en este momento.

Haciéndole honor a su legendario mal carácter, Kagome exploto en una retahíla de insultos que dejo boquiabiertos a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de la convaleciente chica, ya que nadie podía creer que la dócil y dulce humana que llego hace unos meses al palacio manejara tal vocabulario.

"¡ustedes dos me cansaron! –expreso Kagome desde la cama- van a decirme todo lo que sepan, dejaran de ocultarme las cosas y sobre todo van. a. de. vol. ver. me. la. perla- termino entre dientes la ojiazul quien de no estar tumbada en esa cama le habría saltado encima a los peliplata.

"la perla debe… -comenzó Izumi quien fue interrumpida por la sacerdotisa.

"la perla debe estar con su guardiana –cortó Kagome, logrando que el risueño Inu No resurgiera y comenzara a reírse a expensas de la cara de incredulidad que la demonesa traía y del carácter del demonio que su hijo tendría que aguantarse por el resto de la eternidad.

"y usted no se ría mucho General, que también hay cosas que usted tiene que explicar" de pronto los papeles habían cambiado y las carcajadas que ahora se escuchaban eran las de Izumi.

"¡Keh! Yo no tengo que explicar nada cachorra impertinente" lo siguiente que lleno la habitación fue el grito de dolor del enorme General al recibir una descarga de reiki de una amargada Miko.

"está bien Kagome –suspiro Izumi- creo que es momento de que sepas algunas cosas, creo que te hemos ocultado las cosas por el tiempo suficiente como para crear desconfianza"

Con las mejillas sonrojadas al saberse descubierta, Kagome comenzó a exteriorizar cada una de las preguntas que le habían estado rondando la mente desde que había llegado al palacio de las sombras.

Fin del Flash Back

Kagome volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de Mizuki, cuando busco a la pequeña youkai de cabello negro la encontró en la puerta, sostenía una bandeja con té y observaba nerviosa al rosado resplandor que cubría gran parte de mi cuerpo.

"Mizuki adelante –dijo la Miko mientras retraía el poder espiritual que hace unos segundo la envolvía.

La diminuta youkai se acerco con la bandeja y la coloco en la mesa de noche de la habitación. Cuando Mizuki se quedo estática viendo hacia la pared Kagome supo que la pelinegra tenía algo que decirle y por alguna razón la chica tenía miedo de comunicárselo.

Viendo que la chica no pensaba moverse del sitio Kagome se acerco hasta ella y parándose detrás le comento "sabes que no muerdo cierto"

La pobre youkai se asusto de tal manera que término golpeándose contra la mesita de noche y derramo en su totalidad el té recién hecho que había traído hace tan solo unos minutos.

"señorita Kagome por favor no juegue con mis emociones de esa manera" se quejo Mizuki mientras veía como la sacerdotisa se destornillaba de risa al ver su reacción.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas solamente Kagome? Además, pusiste literalmente en bandeja de plata esa pequeña broma ¿no crees?" comento Kagome mientras comenzaba a limpiar el desastre que había formado el té.

Mizuki rápidamente la levanto y le dijo que eso era su trabajo y no el de ella, mientras que Kagome se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco mientras veía a la que se había convertido en una de sus amigas más cercanas en palacio recoger el desastre.

"ahora si Mizuki, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme que te da tanto miedo?" pregunto Kagome.

De inmediato la pelinegra se tenso y con una rigidez nada propia de ella vomito lo que venía a decir "Lady Izumi solicita su presencia en el banquete y esta vez no tiene permitido inventar ninguna excusa para no asistir –termino la youkai al ver que Kagome ya se encontraba dispuesta a replicar-.

"ella sabe que odio esos banquetes –refunfuño Kagome mientras hacía un mohín bastante infantil- no entiendo porque se empeña en que asista si sabe que no va a terminar nada bueno de esto"

"Kagome –llamo Mizuki- eres la Shikon No Miko, y no todos los días se tiene a alguien tan importante como tú por estos lados –mientras hablaba Mizuki iba arrastrando a Kagome a las aguas termales que se encontraban en su habitación- ya que todos están un poco… muertos por aquí sabes"

Al escuchar eso Kagome intento con todas sus fuerzas no reírse pero, la imagen de una cena repleta de zombis como los de los videojuegos de Sota y una muy irritada Izumi tratando de que estos utilizaran los cubiertos llego a su mente y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que retumbo por toda la habitación, provocando la risa de la otra chica.

"Lady Izumi también me pidió que le dijera que evitara a toda costa el vino de Kappa, no desea ningún inconveniente como el de la vez anterior"

Kagome volvió a soltar una carcajada y colocando las manos delante de su rostro se excuso "lo de la vez pasada fue culpa en su totalidad de Toga. Además, tienes que admitir que lo de sugerirle al youkai serpiente ese que era tiempo de mudar la piel porque ya se veía horrible fue muy divertido"

Mizuki se limito a sacudir la cabeza en desaprobación y desvistió a Kagome y la obligo a meterse en el agua caliente; luego lavo su cabello y le paso el aceite aromático de fresas que tanto amaba la sacerdotisa.

Cuando la azabache se encontraba envuelta en una mullida toalla y frente a su cómoda, la pelinegra se metió de lleno en arreglar el largo y sedoso cabello de la Miko.

"¿y quién es el afortunado youkai con el que debemos compartir mesa esta noche?" indago Kagome mientras veía como Mizuki comenzaba a trenzar su cabello.

"la verdad es que no se mucho, solo sé que la señora le pidió a mi padre que mantuviera una buena vigilancia del lugar durante la noche"

Mizuki era la hija del general del ejército de las sombras, ambos eran unos youkais Nekos y eran bastante parecidos entre sí; Mizuki aparentaba unos 15 años humanos aunque tenía muchos más de los que yo misma llegare a vivir nunca, pequeña, corto cabello negro y enormes ojos verdes del mismo tono que los de su padre.

Al ser hija del general Mizuki no tenía porque trabajar de dama de compañía pero como ella misma me había dicho hace un tiempo, palacio es el lugar más seguro del inframundo, de quedarme en casa mi vida correría constante peligro.

Fue por eso que ella misma decidió convertirse en la dama de compañía de Izumi y, cuando Kagome llego a palacio, la misma Izumi la asigno como dama de compañía de la Shikon No Miko, sin saber que de ahí saldría una de las amistades mas solidas que tendría la azabache.

"¿Así que Izumi quiere mucha seguridad? –Murmuro Kagome- ¿crees que sea para protegerlo a él o a nosotros?"

"mi padre no quiso decirme más, aunque por la cara que ha traído todo el día podría decirse que es de el de quien debe cuidarlos"

Mientras Kagome pensaba en quien podría ser el misterioso invitado, Mizuki daba los últimos toques al peinado de Kagome. El largo cabello azulado se encontraba trenzado en un elegante recogido, con el flequillo cayendo delicadamente sobre el ojo derecho de la Miko y dejando a la vista el cremoso cuello de la chica.

A continuación, Mizuki procedió a maquillar a la Miko, utilizando solo una ligera capa de polvo, un suave tono rosa en los labios y un poco de delineado en los ojos lograron resaltar el azul acuoso de los ojos de Kagome.

Para el vestuario la Neko eligió un delicado kimono blanco con gris perlado y azul, con un diseño de copos de nieve bordados en hilos de plata; terminando con un par de zarcillos de oro blanco y zafiros y el siempre presente collar con la perla de Shikon colgando del cuello de la sacerdotisa.

"por todos los Kamis Kagome, te ves bellísima" dijo Mizuki cuando termino de dar los últimos toques al atuendo de Kagome.

Y cuando esta volteo a verse en el espejo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de su amiga, la mujer que le devolvía la mirada era nada menos que impresionante y muy hermosa. El kimono que vestía dejaba al descubierto un poco de sus hombros además que hacia un contraste perfecto con su pálido tono de piel y resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

"muchas gracias Mizuki, me veo realmente bonita y es gracias a ti" dijo Kagome mientras apreciaba el buen trabajo de la neko y se decía para sí misma lo buen estilista que la youkai podría ser en su época.

Cuando Kagome se dirigía camino al comedor donde tendría lugar la cena sintió una presencia que hace mucho tiempo que no percibía. Inmediatamente la Miko se puso a la defensiva.

Cuando llego a la entrada del comedor y las enormes puertas doble se abrieron a su llegada, observo de manera fría como la bonita youkai se levantaba con cautela y la examinaba de pies a cabeza, clavando sus rojas pupilas es las azules de Kagome.

"Kagome…" dijo la Youkai.

"Shikon No Miko para ti –dijo de manera cortante Kagome mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la demonesa, cuando la tuvo a tan solo un paso Kagome saboreo el nombre de la mujer delante de ella antes de soltarlo como si de acido se tratase.

"¿Qué pretendes…Kagura?"

* * *

Volví! Y más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría y como pueden ver kagura también volvió a la vida de nuestra querida Kagome.

Y si, se que muchos estarán confundidos por la forma en la que la historia está siendo contada pero, y ahí viene el gran pero, todo tiene un porqué.

No, no es que me volví loca y comencé a revivir personajes; quiero aclarar que Kagura está muerta, su destino fue igual al del anime. Aunque ella siempre me pareció un personaje un poco incomprendido por las personas y ya que el cinismo de ella es tan encantador para mi, decidí que jugara un papel clave en esta historia.

No dire como ni cuando lo hará pero estén seguros que ella será alguien con una importancia notable en todo esto.

También quiero disculparme por no darles su dosis de Sesshomaru en este capítulo pero necesitaba hablar un poco mas de cómo ha sido la estadía de Kagome en el inframundo y tratare de que mi próxima actualización lleve un poco de nuestro peliplata favorito en el.

Pd: le mando todo mi apoyo y respeto a las víctimas de la tragedia que acaba de ocurrir en México, es realmente horrible por lo que están pasando y deseo con todo mi corazón que nada de esto hubiese pasado. Como venezolana que soy les digo a mis hermanos mexicanos que no pierdan la fe nunca y que Dios los bendiga.

Sin más que decirles además de que dejen sus hermosos reviews para saber sus opiniones, me despido y les mando un millón de besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los Problemas de los Sangre Azul

 _Que injusta la vida, los problemas del tiene el rico, los tiene el pobre. La misma sangre que corre por mis venas corre por las tuyas, ambos necesitamos del oxigeno para vivir. La única diferencia es que tú respiras en tu lado del mundo mientras yo muero por si quiera sentir tu olor._

 _Oh cariño, la injusticia del destino. Jamás podre entenderla; porque cada suspiro de tus labios me complementa y me mata al mismo tiempo. Solo espero poder tocar tus labios antes de que el aliento de vida abandone los míos._

 _Giolopez18._

* * *

 **Palacio de las Sombras –Inframundo**

Respira Kagome, solo respira y luego, cuando sientas que respirar no ayuda, sigue respirando. Lo único que tienes que hacer es respirar.

Ese fue el mantra que Kagome se repitió durante los tres segundos que se contuvo antes de brincarle encima a Kagura y encerrarse junto a ella en una esfera de reiki, dejando a todos los que se encontraban en el comedor del palacio a ciegas sobre lo que ocurría entre las dos mujeres.

Dentro de la kekkai Kagura miraba a Kagome desde un rincón mientras la Miko la observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Dudosa de cómo debería proceder, la bruja de los vientos abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue cortada en seco por la afilada mirada de la Miko.

Kagura no estaba muy segura de lo que había sucedido exactamente, pero la mujer que ella vio entrar en el comedor del palacio de las sombras distaba mucho de la torpe humana que ella recordaba.

De hecho, la bruja de los vientos dudaba si la chica seguía siendo humana, porque el poder que emanaba de ella era demasiado abrumador como para que un simple humano lo portara, incluso cuando dicho humano fuese la Shikon No Miko.

Luego de lo que Kagura pensó fueron horas, la Miko decidió hablar con ella, con una hostilidad y un recelo más que evidente, la sagrada más poderosa de todo el territorio interrogo a la fallecida hija de su más grande enemigo.

"bien Kagura, tienes una oportunidad para convencerme de que no te convierta en cenizas" dijo la helada voz de la azabache.

Fuera de la kekkai dos Inus observaban la esfera de luz rosa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, mismo lugar donde hace 5 minutos se encontraba parada la bruja de los vientos.

Inclusive todo el personal había escuchado del arrebato de la siempre dulce pupila de su señora y corrieron todos a ver que podían observar de lo que, todos pensaban seria una masacre.

Aunque en definitiva nadie se encontraba mas intrigado por saber que ocurría dentro de la esfera que el legendario Inu No Taisho. Sabía que la youkai de ojos rojos era una de las extensiones de Naraku, por ende, la hembra no debió ser muy querida por la cachorra y sus amigos.

Lo que no entendía era el supuesto arrebato de ira que Izumi decía que la cachorra había tenido al ver a la youkai. Conocía muy bien la forma benevolente de ser de la compañera de su hijo, y esto, no era para nada el estilo de Kagome.

El no se encontraba presente cuando el encuentro ocurrió, solo se encontraban Izumi, su buen amigo el general Kuso y la guardia real que rodeaba el palacio.

Fue después del despliegue de energía sagrada que soltó inconscientemente la cachorra al crear la kekkai, que Izumi decidió llamarlo a ver si él podía hacer algo para sacar a Kagome y Kagura de allí antes de que se mataran.

Cuando llego, se encontró con Izumi viendo fijamente la esfera rosa en medio del salón, a Kuso alternando la mirada entre su señora y la esfera y a todo el personal del palacio asomado por cada rincón posible, en busca de algo que chismear mas tarde.

"Inu No, ya llevan demasiado tiempo dentro…" dijo la Inu.

"como dicen los ningen querida cuñada, las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar" comento Inu No mientras tomaba asientos y comenzaba a cenar.

* * *

¿Comprendes lo mucho que quiero matarte ahora? –fue lo que le gruño Sesshomaru a su bestia interna al ver a donde lo había llevado.

Mientras Yako se revolcaba en su propia felicidad, Sesshomaru se limitaba a observar de reojo el viejo pozo por donde la Miko de cabellos azabaches solía desaparecer.

Aun podía recordar la última vez que la vio desaparecer a quien sabe donde por ese extraño lugar.

Recordaba que fue tan solo unos días antes de la pelea final contra el hanyou desquiciado; la altanera humana había sentido su presencia y con la calma de un muerto lo había descubierto viéndola.

Y no estaba viéndola por algo en especial –como erróneamente creyó la muy insolente- la razón por la que él, el gran Sesshomaru, se encontraba en ese lugar era por su pupila, la pequeña Rin.

Flash back

El sigiloso peliplata se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol observando desde hace unos minutos a la mujer de Inuyasha, curioso como él solo, se preguntaba el porqué de los instintos suicidas de la Miko y su empeño en querer saltar por el pozo devora huesos.

Lo que el ignoraba era que ese pozo, era el portal que conectaba la época moderna de la chica con la época feudal donde él se encontraba.

Mientras observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la mujer de cabello azabache, esta parecía estar dudando si saltar o no al pozo. Sesshomaru pensó que él no era quien para juzgar de loca a la Miko, ya que él estaba tan loco como ella por la sola razón de pensar en hacerle una consulta sobre Rin a la humana.

Esta había sido una mala idea desde el principio, aunque solamente a él se le ocurría hacerle caso al idiota de Jaken y a las confabulaciones de su bestia; quien al no verse en la capacidad para entender a Rin y el porqué actuaba como lo hacía, le había sugerido buscar consejo en la única humana que medio toleraba. La mujer de su medio hermano.

Pero al llegar y ver a la humana tratando de quitarse la vida en el tétrico pozo, el casi inexistente respeto por ella y sus poderes se había esfumado.

"¿comprendes lo increíblemente perturbador que es el hecho de que lleves aproximadamente 10 minutos viéndome de esa forma, Sesshomaru?" comento la Miko aun de espalda. Logrando sorprender al peliplata que desde su llegada había ocultado su presencia.

"Hn" respondió Sesshomaru mientras descendía hasta donde se encontraba la Miko. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella, a su nariz llego el olor de manzanas verdes y fresas. Le sorprendió descubrir que dicho aroma provenía de la humana; ya que normalmente los ningen tenían un olor repugnante.

"¿Cómo está la pequeña Rin Sesshomaru? ¿No viene contigo? –pregunto la azabache mientras observaba los alrededores en busca de la alegre niña.

Sesshomaru ignoro por completo las palabras de la Miko y paseo la mirada entre el pozo y la chica ¿en verdad la humana estaría pensando en quitarse la vida?

" _no puedes culparla -_ interrumpió Yako sus pensamientos- _tu también querrías matarte si tuvieses que compartir cama con el hibrido idiota"_

Pero si la humana hacia eso ¿a quién le preguntaría sobre Rin? Sus sanadores no sabían nada sobre humanos y él no iba a rebajarse llevando a su pupila a donde algún ningen inepto.

La única solución que había encontrado a sus problemas de información era la Miko, no porque fuese de su gran confianza, sino porque había notado el buen trato que tenia con Rin y sabia que apartando el hecho de que era humana, no parecía tan inculta e inútil como el resto de ellos.

Mientras Sesshomaru mantenía este pequeño debate interno, Kagome, cansada de esperar una respuesta que sabia nunca llegaría por parte del hermano de Inuyasha, decidió retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida, y saltar por el pozo para ver a su familia.

Dándole un último vistazo al estoico peliplata, Kagome se acerco al borde y sin más salto, desapareciendo justo delante de la sorprendida mirada de Sesshomaru, quien había reaccionado al sentir a la Miko moverse y quien admiro perplejo como una luz azulada hacia desaparecer a la chica antes de tocar el fondo del pozo.

El youkai, aun sin poder creerse lo que había visto, se aproximo un poco hacia el destartalado pozo y trato de sentir la presencia de la Miko, pero no pudo hacerlo, tampoco sintió el poder sagrado de la chica; tan solo se podía percibir en el viento el suave aroma a manzanas y fresas.

Sesshomaru al ver qué ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, además de sentir la presencia del hibrido acercarse, tomo vuelo de regreso al oeste en su esfera de energía. Dejando a un molesto Inuyasha que acababa de llegar, observando cómo su medio hermano se alejaba por los aires.

Fin Flash Back

Ese recuerdo no ponía de muy buen humor a Yako. Desde el hecho de que llamaran a su compañera "la mujer de Inuyasha" hasta la frustración de no haber reconocido su olor, lo hacían rabiar.

Ella era de él, su olor, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su cuerpo, su alma… Todo de ella le pertenecía y se aseguraría de que todo aquel que la mantuvo lejos de su lado pagara con su vida. Incluso si en todo ese proceso terminaba matando a su otro yo.

Sesshomaru había sido el primero en mantener alejada a su compañera, y ahora que ambos sabían que la Miko era la elegida, el se empañaba en negarla y negarles a ellos mismos la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru podía sentir claramente el enojo y la frustración de la bestia. Después de todo, ambos habían pasado muchas noches tratando de sentir el aroma de una compañera que nunca apareció.

Maldita su suerte que la compañera de vida que los ineptos de los dioses habían mandado para él, era una asquerosa humana con poderes sagrados y con una tendencia a meterse en más problemas de los podía resolver.

Luego de pensar eso, Yako le hizo saber su descontento con un gruñido, el cual el ignoro por completo.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba por anochecer y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al palacio, por más que no deseara hacerlo. Últimamente Jaken, su madre y todos los sirvientes habían estado más insoportables que nunca con la inminente llegada del consejo de ancianos y los demás Lores cardinales.

En definitiva, su palacio terminaría convirtiéndose en un burdel o un circo al paso que llevaban las exigencias de los "invitados" de la próxima reunión del consejo youkai.

Sesshomaru pensó, erróneamente, que estaba exagerando con lo del circo, pero al llegar a palacio se dio cuenta que el encaprichamiento de su bestia con la Miko era el menor de sus problemas.

A pesar de que faltaba casi una luna antes de la reunión cardinal, la comitiva del Este ya se encontraba en palacio. Al ser la más lejana, eran los primeros en llegar.

En el centro del jardín principal se alzaba el estandarte del Este junto el escudo de su gobernante y un sinfín de hembras semidesnudas y machos haciéndole jugarretas a los sirvientes, era la comitiva de bienvenida que recibió al estoico Lord.

Además del despliegue de colores y ruido que se repartía por los alrededores de su palacio, dentro del mismo la cantidad de presencias revelaban que al menos la mitad de la corte Kitsune se encontraba en sus dominios.

Sesshomaru, ilusamente, creyó que encerrándose en su despacho podría escapar de tener que verle las caras a sus nada gratos invitados, pero minutos después de que la puerta del despacho se cerrara, la presencia temerosa de su sirviente hizo aparición.

"amo Sesshomaru –se escucho antes de que el pequeño entrara y reverenciara exageradamente al peliplata que lo miraba con frialdad- Lord Keishiro ya llego"

Sesshomaru sintió que, de ser humano, habría puesto los ojos en blanco ante lo obvio del comentario del kappa y probablemente tendría un dolor de cabeza magistral por el ruido.

Jaken sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al ver como su amo lo miraba con aun más frialdad que antes y se limitaba a alzar una de sus perfectas cejas plateadas. El simple hecho de escuchar lo obvio de la boca del inepto de Jaken, hacia que tanto el cómo su bestia se exasperaran.

"Lord Keishiro solicita una audiencia con usted amo; lo ha estado esperando desde la tarde"

Sesshomaru ni siquiera pensó un segundo la solicitud antes de soltar un helado "No" y despachar a su perplejo sirviente, no sin antes advertirle que, o callaba a la multitud o perdería la cabeza.

Quizás en otras circunstancias habría aceptado encontrarse con el Kitsune solo para salir rápidamente del compromiso, pero la verdad es que esa noche tenía menos paciencia que el resto del tiempo.

Luego de emprender su camino de regreso a palacio, Yako se dio a la tediosa tarea de mandarle imágenes de la Miko, hablar de la Miko, imaginarse momentos con la Miko y cientos de estupideces ligadas a la humana.

Aparentemente su bestia se había propuesto atormentarlo en modo de castigo por haber dicho que la humana era la mujer del hibrido. Pero, por más que la testaruda bestia se negara a aceptarlo, el jamás estaría con una humana y mucho menos con una que había sido tocada por el imbécil de Inuyasha.

* * *

"déjame ver si entendí –soltó un suspiro mientras observaba fijamente a la chica- ¿intentas decirme que quieres que Kagura se quede en palacio como una de tus damas de compañía? –Kagome asintió con decisión a la exasperada Inu que tenía en frente- ¿y por qué demonios querrías eso?"

"me parece una… ¿Cómo es que las llaman ustedes?... ¡ah ya! Hembra, si, me parece una hembra encantadora y servicial que podría brindarme una grata compañía en mis ratos de soledad" dijo Kagome en tono condescendiente, mientras Izumi la miraba perpleja justo antes de pasar con exasperación su delicada y pálida mano por su rostro.

"tienes que estar de chiste Kagome. Esa youkai…" comenzó Izumi de manera reprobatoria.

"esa youkai es mi amiga, y la quiero conmigo en palacio" desafió Kagome, mientras Inu No se limitaba a observar a ambas féminas en lo que, en su nada humilde opinión, sería un acalorado encuentro de caracteres.

Inu No al ver que la peliplata abría la boca para replicarle a Kagome, creyó prudente interrumpir antes de que las cosas se tornaran demasiado acaloradas, podía sentir el youki de Izumi zumbando por la habitación, aunque ese no era tan malo como el picor que le producía el descontrolado reiki de la cachorra.

"por Kami Izumi, deja a Kagome en paz –dijo mientras recibía una envenenada mirada de la hermana de su compañera- todos hemos sido incoherentes en algún punto de nuestra vida, deja que la cachorra tome sus propias decisiones"

Kagome miraba recelosa a Inu No esperando alguna broma o doble intención, pero nada llego. Cuando regreso la mirada a Izumi, se encontró con unos inquisidores ojos lilas que la miraban como si quisieran atravesarla.

Por suerte para Kagome, Izumi pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, porque sin más retrajo su youki y soltó un escueto "Hn" que más que preocuparla, la alegro. Ese sonido era el que todos ellos parecían hacer cuando indirectamente te dejaban hacer lo que te viniera en gana.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la Miko futurista dejo el despacho de la Inu con un plan en su cabeza. Plan cuya primera parte ya estaba lista, y todo gracias al despreocupado vivir del padre de Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la gobernante del inframundo, dos Inus permanecían en un silencio sepulcral mientras observaban la puerta por donde hace tan solo segundos la Miko más poderosa jamás existente se había marchado.

"espero que cualquiera que sea el plan de esa niña, funcione" dijo Izumi después de un momento.

"la cachorra es más inteligente de lo que crees" dijo confiado Inu No, mientras tomaba una de las tazas de té que se encontraban en el despacho y vaciaba su contenido en la tetera, para luego buscar una botella de sake y llenar la delicada taza hasta el tope.

Todo esto delante de una perpleja Inu que observaba como el demonio usaba sus mejores tazas de té para tomar licor con los modales de un pueblerino ebrio.

Aunque ver al idiota del compañero de su hermana en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas. Solo podía pensar en la forma en la que los ojos de la azabache brillaron con astucia cuando la observo minutos antes.

La cachorra tenía un plan, y dicho plan involucraba a la bruja de los vientos, quien fuese su enemiga y a quien había tratado con hostilidad tan solo una hora antes.

"deja de maquinar Izumi, Kagome estará bien" dijo Inu No mientras se servía la cuarta taza de sake.

"tienes demasiada fe en ella" respondió ella mientras rodaba los ojos al ver como el Taisho mayor dejaba de lado la taza y tomaba el sake directo de la botella.

"y tu muy poca. Solo tienes que relajarte y dejar que la cachorra demuestre de lo que es capaz –el peliplata tomo asiento en el acolchado sillón delante de Izumi- solo imagínate lo entretenido que será ver como la cachorra jugara con la mente fría y cuadrada de Sesshomaru –comentaba mientras se reía- ¡oh Kami! Desearía tanto estar vivo solo para burlarme del cachorro"

"te burlas de el todo el maldito tiempo –recalco Izumi al momento que le quitaba la botella al Inu, que protestaba como cachorro caprichoso.

"no es lo mismo hacerlo aquí, que en su cara" continuo el youkai mientras comenzaba a reírse de nuevo.

Izumi trato de unirse a la contagiosa risa de su viejo amigo, pero lo único en lo que su milenaria mente podía pensar era en los planes de su pupila, y que todo esto terminase bien. Porque la única cosa que no quería, era ver a la azabache lastimada; esa chiquilla humana se había ganado un lugar en su pequeño corazón y no deseaba verla sufrir más de lo que, ella sabía, le tocaría padecer.

* * *

Ok Ok Ok traten de no matarme chicas. Se lo que se siente estar esperando por una actualización y me disculpo por tardarme tanto. Pero he estado ocupada con la universidad y eso literalmente consume el 90% de mi tiempo y lo que me queda es solo para dormir y no parecer zombie en plena clase.

Como les prometí, les traje una dosis de Seximaru en este capítulo, quizás no sea muy grande peroooooo, y he allí el pero, si prestan la suficiente atención podrán encontrar algo que no les diré que es pero que se encuentra entre líneas en lo que a Sesshomaru respecta.

En cuanto a Kagura, ya comienza su entrada en lo que será la vida de nuestra querida Kagome, y como había mencionado antes, su papel como tal se verá revelado mucho mas adelante. Aunque eso no evita que ustedes deduzcan algunas cosillas.

Como último asunto a tratar, me gustaría que además de sus hermosísimos y amados reviews, me dejaran su teoría sobre qué es lo que creen que va a hacer Kagura en esta historia. Si hay alguna teoría que se aproxime lo suficiente a lo que va a pasar, puede que les dé un regalito de sexi y largo cabello plateado en un próximo capítulo.

Sin más que decir me despido y les mando todo mi amor cibernético.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El Rencor de Izumi

"Desde que el mundo es mundo, las personas han estado divididas. Están los ricos, los pobres; bonitos y los no tanto; hombres, mujeres, niños y adultos; humanos, sagrados y youkais –la mujer detuvo su explicación mientras buscaba algo entre los estantes de la enorme biblioteca. Cuando finalmente obtuvo lo que deseaba lo llevo hasta la mesa donde la adormecida chica de ojos azules la esperaba- Kagome querida, te necesito despierta" dijo Izumi mientras observaba como la adolescente se desperezaba en el sillón.

"disculpe Lady Izumi, no suelo ser una persona mañanera" comento Kagome mientras bostezaba. Y ella de verdad lo sentía, siempre había amado la historia y lamentaba que su sueño no le permitiese procesar más de la mitad de lo que la Inu le decía.

"¿A dónde vamos Lady Izumi?" pregunto Kagome mientras observaba a la demonesa.

"afuera" dijo escuetamente la peliplata.

Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente y con sorpresa pregunto "¿no estaba prohibido que dejara el castillo?"

"y lo sigue estando Kagome –advirtió Izumi con mirada fría- pero iras conmigo. Del resto sigue estando terminantemente prohibido que pases las murallas del palacio"

Kagome pensó que quizás era momento para hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios sobre ser una mujer independiente y todo eso, pero luego de ver la seriedad con la que todos en palacio parecían manejar el tema de su salida al inframundo, creyó que no sería muy prudente hacerlo.

Aunque dicha seriedad también podía deberse al hecho de que Izumi la tenia caminando por todo el castillo en sus pijamas de perrito y pantuflas; una vestimenta para nada acorde con la época ni el lugar. Dicha ropa había sido lo único que Kagome llevase consigo al momento de ser transportada al inframundo.

Además, había sido extremadamente chistoso la primera vez que Inu No, quien había entrado sin permiso a sus habitaciones, la vio en los diminutos shorts blancos, la ajustada camiseta con un centenar de perritos estampados en ella y las acolchadas pantuflas; también de perritos.

El muy torpe le había dicho en su mejor todo de burla, lo mucho que alguien que él conocía iba a disfrutar de esa vestimenta. Nunca logré entender sobre quien hablaba, ni porque dicha persona me vería en ropa de dormir, pero como era Inu No del que hablábamos, no le di mucha importancia.

"Mizuki te va a dar un atuendo apropiado para salir, y para la próxima –la peliplata se volteo y observo a Kagome de arriba abajo, para luego rodar los ojos- trata de no dejar tus habitaciones con ese particular atuendo"

Kagome abrió la boca indignada mientras seguía a Izumi por el pasillo del ala norte del castillo "te recuerdo que fuiste ¡tú! La que me arrastro fuera de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana para concientizarme sobre las desigualdades sociales"

"y te recuerdo que hace mas de tres meses que te dije que usaras ropa más apropiada a esta época. No es necesario que todo el palacio se entere de tu origen Kagome. Sería demasiado peligroso"

Sin darse cuenta, Kagome se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde Mizuki se encontraba esperándola con un bonito y fresco kimono, bastante similar al que usaban las sacerdotisas, solo que en lugar del pantalón rojo, una delicada falda lila se encontraba delante de ella. A su vez Izumi le dijo que se colocara debajo el traje que ella solía usar para entrenar.

Este consistía en un traje parecido al que su querida amiga Sango usaba. Cuando observo el traje una punzada de nostalgia atravesó su pecho. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, su confidente y hermana Sango, el pervertido monje Miroku, con quien había entablado una amistad muy especial a lo largo de su viaje. Su amado Shippo, a quien adoraba como a un hijo, y finalmente, a su querido Inuyasha, en quien no había dejado de pensar ni un momento desde que llego aquí hace casi cinco meses.

Mientras pensaba en sus amigos y en como estarían, Kagome podía sentir a Mizuki acomodar cada una de sus prendas y escuchaba vagamente el sonido de la voz de Izumi, comentando Kami sabrá qué cosa.

Y ciertamente esta no era la primera vez que Kagome se distraía de lo que la rodeaba y se transportaba a los momentos que compartió con sus amigos antes de venir aquí. No la malinterpreten, se alegraba de haber conocido a Inu No, a Mizuki e Izumi, pero nadie podría reemplazar el lugar que sus amigos ocupaban en su corazón.

Ellos eran parte de su familia, y eran casi tan extraños como los amaneceres del inframundo; justo como el que se vislumbraba por la ventana de Kagome. Los oscuros tonos azules del cielo nocturno daban paso a brillante rojizo que tomaría su lugar, para dar paso al naranja pastel que alumbraría el cielo hasta que la noche volviese.

La primera vez que la azabache vio un amanecer aquí, fue a los días de despertar. Y a pesar de haberlos visto unas cuantas veces después de ello, no dejaba de sentirse maravillada y sobrecogida por tan bonitos colores y tan majestuosa belleza; ¿sus amigos estarían viendo el mismo amanecer que ella? ¿O solo los que estuviesen condenados podrían gozar de aquel privilegio?

"si sigues frunciendo el seño te arrugaras cachorra" dijo Izumi tomando el rostro de la sacerdotisa entre sus afiladas garras y sacándola de su pequeña burbuja mental.

"quedo muy bonita señorita" admiro Mizuki mientras le permitía a Kagome observarse en el espejo de su habitación.

El largo cabello azabache se encontraba trenzado y sujeto con un broche de jazmines que el General Kuso les había obsequiado a ella, Mizuki e Izumi. Con el traje lila de sacerdotisa y su arco y flechas colgando de su espalda, Kagome se encontraba lista para partir.

* * *

 **Jardines del Palacio de las Sombras – Inframundo.**

Kagome se encontraba parada justo frente a las puertas de la muralla del palacio. Se encontraba tan maravillada como asustada; era imposible no deslumbrarse con las gigantescas puertas de hierro que negaban la entrada y la salida del palacio a cualquiera que no estuviese autorizado.

La muralla era de piedra, de unos 6 metros aproximadamente y rodeada con al menos 20 soldados, que se veían increíblemente feroces y con diferentes armas.

Kagome no podía evitar observar con detenimiento a cada uno de los guardias; y el hecho de que todos parecían estar a punto de atacar, le daba una idea a la pelinegra de lo peligroso que debía ser afuera.

"¡Guardias!" ordeno Izumi.

Inmediatamente las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y por cada centímetro que las puertas se alejaban la una de la otra, Kagome sentía sus nervios crecer. ¡Joder, no todos los días sales a pasear por el infierno! –pensó Kagome.

Cuando las puertas estuvieron completamente abiertas, Izumi observo a Kagome y con un casi imperceptible movimiento, le indico a la pelinegra que la siguiera por la inclinada pendiente que conducía a lo que Kagome juraba, era el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

 **Palacio de las Nubes –Renio del Oeste.**

"¡Akane!" se escucho una voz femenina por los prístinos pasillos del palacio de las nubes.

A los pocos minutos del llamado, una bonita youkai de cabello castaño y ojos grises apareció en la habitación y con una reverencia espero paciente las instrucciones de su señora.

En el medio de la habitación, en un trono plateado se encontraba una seria Inu de largos cabellos plata amarrados en dos coletas, quien jugueteaba con un medallón mientras sus dorados ojos observaban el suelo del salón.

En dicho suelo se encontraba lo que los pocos que conocían de su existencia llamaban, las puertas del universo. Esto consistía en un círculo hecho de un espejo en el cual se veía reflejado los tres planos existentes; el terrenal, el celestial y el infernal.

En las puertas del universo se encontraban plasmadas las vidas de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los tres planos. Y solo la mensajera de los Kamis en la tierra podía manipular dicho objeto. Y eso era precisamente lo que Irasue estaba haciendo cuando llamo a la youkai.

Desde que Irasue saliera corriendo del palacio de la luna hace unos días, se había pasado día y noche sentada en su trono observando el enorme espejo. Cuando Akane entro, la imagen del único y atractivo hijo de su señora era la que se reflejaba en el suelo. Por momentos la imagen cambiaba de escenario y un cielo rojizo se hacía presente, para luego dar nuevamente paso a la imagen del hijo de su señora.

"Akane, ¿Qué noticias hay del palacio de la luna?" pregunto Irasue sin despegar la mirada de la imagen de su hijo.

"nuestros espías solo comentan que ya se encuentran en palacio los lores del Sur y del Este, mi señora. Solo faltaría la llegada del Lord del Norte y del consejo de ancianos para iniciar la reunión cardinal"

"¿y qué hay de las princesas del Sur y del Este?" pregunto la Inu sin siquiera despegar la mirada del espejo.

"ambas se encuentran en palacio mi señora –respondió la castaña- aunque se ha estado comentando que la princesa del Sur se encuentra muy interesada en Lord Sesshomaru"

Luego de eso, Irasue despidió a la youkai mientras su mente comenzaba a atar los hilos de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en el palacio de su hijo. No era casualidad que la imagen de su irreverente cachorro apareciera en su espejo junto con la del lugar donde su compañera estaba.

Algo estaba perturbando a los Kamis y al equilibrio, y aun no se encontraba completamente segura pero, Irasue podría jurar que esa fluctuación se debía a la llegada de las demás casas cardinales al palacio de la Luna.

Solo le quedaba esperar que el idiota de su cachorro no cometiera algún error del que luego pudiese arrepentirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, Kagome e Izumi se encontraban caminando por lo que Kagome podía denominar, una versión un tanto tétrica de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Las mismas escaleras, las mismas cabañas, incluso el mismo riachuelo que bordeaba a la aldea.

Las únicas diferencias era que esta aldea era mucho más grande, el goshimboku no estaba, al igual que el pozo devora huesos. Del resto absolutamente todo era igual. Bueno, apartando a las personas que las veían como quien mira a un violador o a un asesino.

"Lady Izumi, ¿Por qué las personas nos están mirando de esa forma?" pregunto una inquieta Kagome mientras apretaba su arco, en busca de un sentimiento de seguridad que ciertamente no encontró.

"solo te miran a ti querida" aclaró Izumi mientras continuaba con su pausado caminar.

Kagome, confundida por el comentario hecho por la mayor, observo con detenimiento la mirada de las personas. Y efectivamente, la mirada de odio iba dirigida únicamente a ella.

"¿y por qué estas personas me observan así? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?" cuestiono la Miko mientras ajustaba su paso al de Izumi.

"como te explicaba temprano Kagome, todo en este mundo tiene un equilibrio, una razón de ser y ellos no son diferentes. Todas estas personas te temen cachorra; tu amenazas su equilibrio e incluso después de la muerte, las personas tienden a aferrarse a la poca parte viva que les queda"

"¿a qué se refiere con eso de que amenazo su equilibrio? Si yo no he hecho absolutamente nada. Además, ¿Cómo pueden aferrarse a partes vivas si ya están en el infierno?" comento una confundida Kagome.

"este no es el infierno Kagome –señalo Izumi mientras seguía caminando. Aunque al no sentir a la sacerdotisa cerca, volteo a buscarla y lo que encontró la hizo soltar una mal disimulada risa.

La cachorra se encontraba parada en medio de la aldea, con los ojos y la boca abierta en sorpresa y la miraba como quien mira a un chiflado. "no es por ser grosera ni nada por el estilo Lady Izumi, pero no creo conveniente que diga ese tipo de cosas"

"¡Oh Kagome! ¿No has leído ni uno solo de los libros que te di cierto?" comento Izumi con tono divertido mientras continuaba riendo.

Kagome, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta en su pequeño acto de rebeldía, boqueo en busca de algo con lo cual defenderse. Pero al final no le quedo más que aceptar que los gruesos volúmenes que Izumi le había dado, se encontraban arrumados en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

"bueno, ya que es obvio de que no has leído absolutamente nada, tratare de resumírtelo –dijo la Inu mientras tomaba asiento debajo de un árbol despojado de hojas- si tu memoria es tan buena como dicen, podría asumir que ya te diste cuenta de que este plano no es tan diferente al tuyo. Y si lograste llegar a esa conclusión, también sabrás que como toda sociedad, se rige por unas reglas y normas"

"¿pero… que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?" cuestiono Kagome.

"A pesar de que tu destino era venir aquí, eso no significa que este sea tu lugar. En ti hay acumulados una inimaginable cantidad de poder Kagome, pero lo que más predomina en ti es reiki, poder sagrado. Y puede que este no sea el infierno querida, pero tu energía no es bien recibida aquí"

"de acuerdo, mi energía no es compatible con este sitio, pero hay algo que no logro entender aun"

"¿Qué seria eso querida?"

"¿Por qué sigue diciendo que este lugar no es el infierno? ¿Si no lo es, entonces en donde estamos?"

De pronto Izumi dejo de lado su buen humor y su semblante de seriedad le recordó a Kagome que delante de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la tía de Sesshomaru. Y que estos compartían más rasgos de los que ella misma estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

"respóndeme algo Kagome, ¿Qué es el infierno para ti?" pregunto Izumi viéndola fijamente.

Kagome lo pensó por unos minutos antes de responder.

"es aquel lugar donde las personas que cometieron malos actos en vida, van a parar al morir. A donde van a pagar sus culpas" respondió Kagome, recordando lo que su abuelo siempre le dijo.

Izumi arqueo sus perfectas cejas plateadas en un gesto de incredulidad, antes de responderle a Kagome.

"la primera lección que debes aprender Kagome, es que el bien y el mal son extremadamente subjetivos. ¿Acaso el hombre que roba, mata y abusa es castigado por sus crímenes? –cuando Kagome fue a responder Izumi la corto- a lo que quiero llegar Kagome, es que tarde o temprano todos reciben lo mismo que han dado. Y te puedo asegurar que eso no ocurre después de muertos"

Kagome seguía sin poder comprender lo que la Inu le decía. Ella siempre había creído que las almas pagaban sus actos después de la muerte. Y le hizo saber a la Inu esta opinión.

"todo en este mundo es subjetivo Kagome, cada quien juzga según sus creencias. Pero lamento decepcionarte querida, ya que el infierno, el cielo y todas esas ridiculeces, son ilusiones creadas por los Kamis en pro de mantener a sus creaciones controladas" espetó Izumi con tono despectivo.

"Los Kamis temen demasiado de sus propias creaciones, en más de una ocasión estos han estado cerca de destruirlos y, que mejor que atemorizar a las masas con la idea de que tu alma vivirá eternamente en el infierno, por haber cometido algún error"

"¿está queriendo decirme que no importa si eres bueno o malo, porque el cielo no existe? –pregunto incrédula Kagome, quien venía de una familia con profundas creencias espirituales.

"el infierno y el cielo te lo creas tu misma cachorra, si tú crees que tus acciones son malas, tú misma mente buscara la manera de condenarte, bien sea a través de castigos físicos, torturas mentales o inconscientemente buscando algún tipo de reprimenda de la sociedad. En otras palabras, tu cielo o tu infierno es tu vida en la tierra"

"pero los Kamis existen, incluso este lugar existe" razonó Kagome.

"este es el lugar a donde todas las almas vienen, buenas o malas, todas terminan aquí. Este no es un mal lugar, digamos que solo es… un poco oscuro, pero nada más. Las verdaderamente crueles almas, como la del Hanyou Naraku se encuentran en aquel valle –Izumi se encontraba señalando un oscuro valle al pie de la montaña que más lejana se veía.

"pero –dudo la Miko- ¿eso no convertiría a los Kamis en mentirosos? A fin de cuentas, le han hecho creer al mundo que si son buenos, tendrán la dicha de convivir con ellos en un buen lugar"

"Los Kamis –hablo sarcásticamente la Inu, a quien las lilas orbes le brillaban con desprecio- esos son seres crueles y manipuladores, que harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para no perder su privilegiada posición. Y que son demasiado cobardes como para arreglar ellos mismos sus propios desastres"

Kagome podía notar el desprecio y el odio en las palabras de su mentora, lo que no podía comprender era el que habían hecho los Kamis para enfurecer a tal grado a la imperturbable Inu. Kagome se preguntaba ¿alguna vez Izumi le tendría la confianza para decirle?

"tu desprecio hacia lo sagrado fue lo que te hizo odiar mi entrenamiento espiritual ¿cierto?"

La Inu la observo intensamente por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y retomar su camino.

"tu esencia es espiritual Kagome, y eso no es algo que puedas apartar de ti. Pero mi trabajo no es alimentar esa parte; tu estas aquí para aprender a combatir, a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Mi trabajo es enseñarte la malicia del mundo"

Kagome al ver como la Inu se alejaba, se levanto y corrió detrás de ella. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa por sus palabras, estas habían dejado de ser las planas y vacías emociones a las que la peliplata la había acostumbrado; ahora iban cargadas con un peso que ella no estaba segura de poder cargar.

"no hemos si quiera comenzado con tu entrenamiento, solo he estado probando que tanto sabes. Y la verdad es bastante sorprende el que sobrevivieras al hanyou –comentó la peliplata en tono serio- de ahora en adelante entrenaras diario tus habilidades físicas con los comandantes del ejército.

Kagome iba cabizbaja escuchando lo que parecía ser una reprimenda de su mentora. Sabía que tenía razón, siempre había dependido de sus amigos y en mayor parte de Inuyasha para sobrevivir. Y aunque no lo admitiera nunca, eso siempre la había hecho sentir avergonzada, ella era más fuerte que eso y ahora sería el momento de probarse a ella misma que si podía.

"Kagome –llamo Izumi, haciendo a la chica detenerse en seco y observar el perfil de la Inu- cuando te diga que leas, es una orden no una recomendación"

La Miko dejo salir una escueta aprobación, para luego continuar con su travesía por el inframundo.

* * *

 **Palacio de la Luna – Reino del Oeste.**

Jugar con su paciencia era algo que no cualquiera se atrevía hacer, pero últimamente los malditos ancianos del consejo se habían dado a la tarea de probar cuanto era capaz de aguantar. Desgraciadamente para ellos, tratar de inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Oeste, era su límite.

Se encontraba sentado en su despacho, con al menos una docena de youkais más, incluyendo a los Lores Cardinales y los ancianos que representaban cada clan. Y los bastardos no solo se conformaban con invadir su palacio, si no que también trataban de tomar posesión de sus tierras por medio de un supuesto pacto realizado hace 300 años.

"es mi deber recordarle Lord Sesshomaru, que su padre dio su palabra de compromiso. Un hijo del Oeste tomara como compañera a una hija del Sur, con el fin de cesar las hostilidades" explico Lord Ryu.

"es cierto Lord Sesshomaru, yo fui testigo de dicho pacto –aseguro el Lord Keishiro- aun recuerdo como el gran Inu No Taisho proclamo que su hijo sería el encargado de unir al Sur y al Oeste"

Sesshomaru con su estoico semblante se limito a subir un poco su youki y este se encargo de aplastar a todos los presentes.

"este Sesshomaru no dio su palabra de nada" dijo de manera fría antes de hacer que todos se retiraran del despacho.

Si bien Sesshomaru tenía conocimiento de dicho acuerdo, eso no significaba que planeara cumplirlo. Como había dicho, esas habían sido las palabras de su padre, no las de él.

" _además no te olvides de nuestra dulce Miko"_ comento Yako.

"¿ahora si te dignas a aparecer?" gruño Sesshomaru en respuesta.

Desde el día que se negó a volver al condenado pozo donde la Miko solía estar, su bestia le había aplicado la ley del hielo.

" _solo te recuerdo que la única hembra que aceptare es la Miko"_ gruño la bestia de regreso, antes de volver a su estado de mutismo.

En estos momentos Sesshomaru no podía evitar maldecir a su padre. Todo esto ocurría por sus imprudencias, además, probablemente se arrepentiría mas delante de lo que diría ahora pero, entre la insufrible princesa del Sur y la Miko, prefería mil veces antes a esta última.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, quiero comenzar disculpándome por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi computadora murió por unos días y me encuentro en exámenes finales, por lo que escribir fue casi imposible.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me escriben y se interesan en mi historia. Le mando un especial saludo a:

Faby Sama, quien desde el primer día ha estado acompañándome mediante reviews que me alegran bastante y quizás fuiste la que más se acerco al propósito de Kagura.

SaV21: primero que nada, hola y gracias por haber dejado un comentario. Hiciste varias preguntas y tratare de responderlas todas lo mejor que pueda. Sé que es difícil seguir una historia en la cual se tardan en actualizar, créeme que yo he sido lectora de muchas y me frustra a morir el que no actualicen, pero luego de que me aventure a escribir, me di cuenta de lo difícil que es hacerlo y que por más que se quiera, hay momentos es los que es imposible actualizar.

Una de tus preguntas fue sobre que es el entrenamiento de Kagome y la respuesta podrás encontrarla en este capítulo. Lo segundo fue sobre el estatus de Inu No Taisho, y recuerdo haber especificado que él está muerto, pero recuerda que se encuentran en el inframundo y por lo tanto el puede (ojo, en esto no puedo ser muy específica) convivir con Kagome, pero eso no significa que pueda hacer todo lo que un vivo haría.

Tercero, Irasue no es quien entrena a Kagome, tampoco lo es Inu No. Kagome se encuentra bajo la protección de Lady Izumi, hermana de Irasue, tía de Sesshomaru y cuñada de Inu No. El que hace ella con Kagome también lo puedes responder con este capítulo.

Y por último, Sesshomaru no va en busca de Kagome porque simple y sencillamente no le importa, el es un youkai orgulloso que no quiere aceptar a Kagome como su compañera, pues la cree inferior por ser humana. El sabe donde esta, pero se niega a darle la satisfacción a su bestia de verla, pues el no la quiere cerca.

Sin más que decir, me voy y tratare lo más que pueda de actualizar antes de que acabe el mes, ya que vienen mis vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para escribir. Los quiero y no olviden dejar un hermoso comentario para hacerme el día muy feliz.


End file.
